Twilight's Darkness
by greenfairy5760
Summary: The combined worlds of Forks, Washington and Sunnydale, California leads to a new breed of Slayer and a Scooby becomes a Champion for the Powers That Be.
1. A Vague Disclaimer Is Nobody's Friend

Hey all! Just wanted to get a few things off my chest, Twilight's Darkness will follow the book and the movie. Sounds confusing, I get you. The timeline of this story will follow the timeline of Twilight, but descriptions of people and places will come from what's in the book and what's in the movie. Twilight's Darkness follows Twilight, there will be a follow up that's Willow's viewpoint of New Moon. Same goes for Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I don't know what the titles will be yet; I don't plan on writing the next one until this is done, but I do have storylines and ideas written down. Which is why when you read some things, you'll wonder why I waste a chapter having Willow make friends with small characters. If you see that, expect it to come up later on, lol.

Also, I would love to think that it's so easy to draw lines between the good guys and the bad guys like Stephenie Meyer does, but real life and the Buffy universe is much more complicated than that. So, my vamps and assorted other creatures are a bit more primal and hardcore. There will be violence, blood, sex, cursing, and things that would never be described fully in the Twilight saga. After seeing all the M-rated stories in the Twilight section, I didn't think you guys would mind.

Which brings me to my next point, nobody is safe. All characters are on the chopping block, even Willow. As you can see in the chapter 'Mother, Mother'; she was tied up, forced to watch her mother be raped before she was torn apart and killed along with her father, then almost raped by James before she turned. And that's my favorite character in both Twilight and Buffy. Can you imagine what would happen to the characters I dislike?

Which brings me to another point, what's going to happen when Bella comes along? I like Bella; she's more capable than most give her credit for. I always flirted with the idea of doing a Buffy/Twilight mash-up. I didn't know what route to take until while re-reading the Twilight books, I got to the point where Bella mentioned that she felt like Edward and Jacob were both her soul mates. Then, a light bulb appeared, what if Edward also had a 'two soul mates' dilemma? I started thinking about which female or male Scooby would honestly be 'competition' for Bella. Edward seems to be Mr. Hetero, so boys are out. The current girls in season three are Buffy, Cordelia and Willow. Buffy is too much like Rosalie for Edward to even love her let alone be somewhat conflicted about who to choose and the same goes for Cordelia. Willow seemed like a good transition and in my opinion, she would get Edward more. She's a vampire now, but she's still Willow. Her traits almost mirror Edward's even before she changed. So, to me, it'll be interesting for Edward to have a romantic interest who is able to outthink him and beat him at his own game at times. It's not sure, even to me, who he'll end up with. With Bella, he has to hold back and he's able to indulge in his protective nature. With Willow, between her strength and intelligence she doesn't need a protector, but he's able to let himself go and not worry about her getting hurt. Yet, she does need some protection from herself, but no one realizes that yet. I think Eleazar, Emmett and Spike will see the arrival of Dark Willow coming from a mile away. Eleazar know the lure of power from his time with the Volturi and Emmett and Spike know that being weak as a human usually drives a vamp to crave strength.

Speaking of vamps, since this is a crossover I will be addressing the fact that there are two types of 'vampires'. Willow, Carlisle, Giles, Diana, Wesley, and Angel will all be tossing out theories but nobody will know the truth for sure until 2004. It'll be crazy and shocking and you'll love it.

I've chosen the beginning of season three because we've all seen Vamp Willow. Willow's body forever stuck at sixteen, it's perfect for a twisted evil vampire to lure in her prey. I wanted to explore how a good vampire version of Willow would use her skills and also, it makes for good drama. And for those who think Willow is a bit out of character, she is. Try watching you parents get torn apart and stay normal or sane. Twilight's Darkness isn't Bella or Edward or Buffy's story. It's Willow's tale. It'll follow her mind, her thoughts, and her actions. So, if it seems like some characters are assholes it's not because I'm a character basher. It's because in life when someone's a jerk they don't always stop to tell you why so you never know their motives. I do plan on writing a few one shot stories from someone else's viewpoint to explain a few things that go on while Willow isn't there or what people are thinking in scenes with Willow, just to show what she missed.

Dates I provide in the story are all thanks to Twilight Lexicon and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series Chronology. Twilight Lexicon and Twilight Saga wiki also helped me gain insight into some of Stephenie Meyer's characters.

All characters from Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyers and all characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are the property of Joss Whedon. I'm just playing with them and I make no profit from this story.


	2. Prologue

_**Author's Note:** Twilight belongs to Myers and Buffy belongs to Wheadon. This story is an Alternate Universe that's a combination of the two worlds. There are some differences and not all the couples are canon, you'll see the slight differences as the story progresses._

Run, run, run. The word repeats in my head until it becomes a beat, merging with that primal song that rises up whenever I get excited or agitated. I can hear them behind me, their smell becoming strong enough to reach me through the stench of the dark alleyway. The darkness and the light snowfall allows me to forgo the purple silk scarf I usually tie around my eyes to hide their red color. Thankfully, no humans are around to see any of us.

I veer off to the right, quickly scaling a building. I land on my feet only to be met with a quick backhand that sends me sprawling. Two strong sets of arms grab me, each taking a hold of one arm. Edward and Emmett, figures it would be them to join in on the hunt. I spot a flash of golden hair and groan. Frickin' bitch would choose to stand and watch as her family tears me apart, no surprise there. I tear my gaze away from Rosalie and look towards their leader.

The words spill out of my mouth with false innocence, "Hi Carlisle. What brings you to the neighborhood?" I get another backhand to the mouth for my lip. I let a full-out smile cross my face. Stupid cold ones, they think it's just them and the protectors in Forks. Just keep them going for another minute and you're out safe. Rosalie and Carlisle are looking at me like I've gone nuts and I'm betting Edward and Emmett have the same thought too. I just toss my hair back and stare back at Carlisle.

Rosalie steps forward with a sour look on her face. Mental instability would ruin her fun of seeing me dead for good. She whispered to her 'father' with a note of urgency, "She's playing with us. We have to make this quick......for Esme's sake." Those words do the opposite of their intended effect. Carlisle's stony face softens and he steps back. Tick, tick, tick……….

Ding! This turkey is done. I toss my head back and let the words slide out silently, "Mamă, te implor. Du-mă la siguranţă." The plea works and I feel it take effect. The tightness of the iron-like arms loosens and I feel my body become light. I hear a deep rumble of curses behind me as I turn to mist. I can just imagine the sight I make, a small whirlwind of deep green mist with light blue lightning. I start to will my body to go where I need it to. I feel a clawed hand sweep through the mist and give a mental sigh of release. I wasn't sure if I would be safe from attacks but knowing that I was safe made it easier to know what to do. I try to regain my focus and think hard of where I need to be. I feel a pull that drags my swirling mass from a rooftop in Toronto to a small house in South Boston.

I slip through an open window and enter a small bedroom. My body slams to the ground as it solidifies. I hear the clump of booted feet heading towards my room as I prop myself up. I smile as I see my sister lean against the doorway and smirk at me. Her faded southie accent sounded concerned, "You five by five, Red?"

I stood up and shrugged off the black jean jacket she lent me. I turn to her as I toss it on my bed. "Yeah, it was way too easy to trick them into giving me an extra minute to play misty for them. How is it that the guy's been around since the sixteen hundreds and hunted witches but has no idea that there's magic in the world," I tried to make my words sound flippant.

Faith came up behind me and gave me a long hug. My newly cold skin was something she was now used to. She handed me my scarf. I took it in my hands and looked it over, thinking about all it represented. I walked to my dresser and placed it in the top drawer. I turned back to her and smiled. "After tonight, I'm no longer red-eyed and scary," my tone was excited and I couldn't contain it. Faith was less excited. Her voice was calm yet sour, "Yeah, but now you'll have their eye color. I like hazel green eyed Willow." I sighed in frustration. "I know but gold eyes are better due to it being from me not killing people," my tone was pleading. I knew our lack of physical similarities bothered her. I tried another way to soothe her fears, "Who knows? Maybe I can find a spell or glamour to make my eyes all Willow-y again."

She plopped down on my bed and laid back. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I know I'm being stupid. I know it's not their fault that you're like this. It just sucks and we can't find him and his psycho mate." I joined her on my bed and lay in the crook of her arm. I whispered back, "At least he got Kakistos before he got to DiDi and Kanno. I can't imagine what life would be like if they died. I don't regret sacrificing my humanity so that we can have them. At least as a 'cold one', I have my soul."

Faith turned towards me and looked deep in my eyes. "Do you ever think of going back there?" I could hear the worry in her question. I answered her honestly, "I could go the rest of my life without setting foot in Sunnydale. That place is not just a hellmouth, it's a hellhole." She relaxed and snuggled closer, her internal heat unbothered by my cold temperature. "Diana wants to move away from here. She got a teaching job in Washington State," her tone was a tad pissed off. I giggled and pulled back. "I know that old Dorchester Neck's our home but it's great that Di has a new job. She was pretty pissed over not getting tenure at Harvard. We can always come back. What the name of the town in Washington?"

Faith sat up and sighed, "Forks, Washington."


	3. Shadows Falling

_"Yeah, but what happened to Ms. Calendar is. You can paint this any way you want. But the way I see it is that you wanna forget all about Ms. Calendar's murder so you can get your boyfriend back." _

I couldn't believe my ears when he said that. I knew Xander hated Angel for having Buffy, but I never realized he hated him that much. The look on Buffy's face was enough to make me wonder why I loved him so much, but it was his lack of faith in me that killed that love completely. Throughout all the years he trusted my judgment without question. When did that stop? I could only look at him with a mixture of sadness and disgust, but I also felt anger. He never even knew Jenny like Giles and I did. If we were all for Angelus having his soul restored, it might have some merit.

I tried to push all those thoughts out of my mind as I flipped through one of Giles' many tomes. Oz was off babysitting his cousin Jordy, Xander and Cordy were doing a food run, Giles was in his office researching also and Buffy was off patrolling. It was nothing new to see only Giles and me researching but for the first time it bothered me. I felt like this was it. The rest of my life was exactly this situation. I would be stuck in whatever library Giles worked in, researching the demon of the week while everyone else lived their lives until they were needed for the big fight. I was stuck and could never be free. I closed the book and whispered an excuse to Giles about needing to use the bathroom.

As soon as I made it past the double doors I ran for the bathroom. Quickly locking the door behind me, I dropped to the ground. I was smart, I had potential. Everyone said so. All that was left was one year of school and I could go anywhere. My grades hadn't suffered one bit during my time as a Scooby and I was a prime candidate for valedictorian. I wanted to scream. I had an amazing life ahead of me and it was already over.

I rocked back and forth before I heard the door rattle. Buffy's voice came through the door muffled, "Wills? You okay?" I stood up on shaky legs. "Yeah. I'll be right there," I responded shakily. I unlocked the door and slipped out into the hallway. Buffy gave me a worried glance. "Why did you lock the door, Wills?" she questioned me. I shrugged and answered nonchalantly, "A locked door would give me some time if Angelus sent some minions here." A stricken look crossed her face and she paled. "I didn't think of that," she responded weakly. I knew in the script of our life this was when I would forgive her for neglecting us, but I couldn't quite manage to do it. I turned away from her and walked to the library.

I wasn't too shocked to see Kendra. Based on her popping up when the Order of Taraka came, I knew that her being here was not a coincidence. It definitely had to do with whatever Angelus had planned. I pasted a smile on my face and pushed away my morbid thoughts for the moment. "What's going on guys?" Luckily my voice wasn't shaky anymore and didn't bring any unnecessary attention.

Kendra looked towards Buffy and I with her head cocked to the side. "You didn't tell her anything yet," her slight Caribbean accent was questioning. I sat down knowing that whatever new was being thrown our way was not good. Buffy reached over and patted my hand in an attempt to comfort me. A wave of shame poured over me at that moment. How could I forget that no matter what we would always be in this together? I gave Buffy an honest smile, "So what's the sitch?"

Giles looked up from the books he was looking through and nodded towards Kendra, giving her permission to speak. The dark haired Slayer stepped forward, "Mr. Zabuto says that Angelus is preparing to awaken Acathla and have the world sucked into a hell dimension." I blinked at the casual yet urgent tone in her voice. "I should be sitting down," my voice came out shakily. Buffy's frown deepened, "Wills, you _are_ sitting down…." I nodded dumbly, "Oh……good."


	4. Following Footsteps

The phone rang loudly in the silence. Giles looked in the direction of his office, "I should get that," he said softly as he headed to answer. I forced myself to get up and go to the computer. A big bad like Acathla must be on someone's demon database. By the time I was even signed online, Giles was done with his call.

Giles exited his office and we all looked at him. "I've been on the phone with the museum. The artifact in question is missing and the curator in question has been murdered. Vampires," his forehead had a deep furrow of distress as he absent mindedly cleaned his glasses. Buffy stepped forward, "You're sure this is the tomb of Alfalfa?" Giles corrected her with a nod, "Acathla. And yes, the information provided by Kendra's Watcher seems conclusive."

I came back to the main table. "Okay. Somebody explain the whole 'he will suck the world into Hell' thing, because that's the part I'm not loving," I nervously asked. Giles put his glasses back on, "Well, the, uh, the demon universe exists in a dimension separate from our own. With one breath, Acathla will create a vortex, a-a kind of, um... whirlpool that will pull everything on Earth into that dimension, where any non-demon life will suffer horrible and eternal torment."

Buffy's calm was shattered for a moment, "So that would be the literal kind of 'sucked into Hell'. Neat." She turned to me, her voice was calm again, "Willow, I think you should try the curse." Kendra spoke up from behind me, "I tend to side with your friend Xander on this one. Angel should be eliminated." Buffy straightened her posture and looked over my shoulder to meet Kendra's gaze, "Oh, I'll fight him. I'll kill him if I have to. But if I don't get there in time, or if I lose, then Willow might be our only hope."

Those words gave me a terrible queasiness. I fidgeted slightly, "I don't wanna be our only hope! Uh, I crumble under pressure! Let's have another hope." Kendra moved to her bag, "We have." She pulls out a large sword and looks at it, "Blessed by the knight who first slew the demon. If all else fails, this might stop it. I think." She seemed unsure. Giles reached for it eagerly, "Ooh. May I? May I? Thank you. Well, l-let's, uh, hope all else doesn't fail." He then glanced at me, "Um, how close are you to f-figuring out the ritual of the curse?"

I gave his a slight smile that felt more like a grimace as I looked over the instructions on the printout, "About a day, and an 'Orb of Thesulah'? Whatever that is?" Giles headed to his office. "It's a spirit vault for rituals of the undead. I've got one. I-I've been using it as a... paperweight," he stuttered the words out embarrassed. I turned back to Buffy, "This means I can't help you study for tomorrow's final." She shrugged, "Ah, I'll wing it. Of course, if we go to hell by then, I won't have to take them. Or maybe, I'll be taking them forever." Buffy's fear of tests over hell almost made me smile, maybe everything will be alright.

Giles came back from his office, "Angel has a ritual of his own to perform before he can remove the sword and awaken Acathla. With any luck it should take some time." As he placed the glass ball in my hands, Buffy and I both stared at it. For her, it was a way to save the world and get back the love of her life. For me, it was a double edged sword. It meant I was powerful enough to do it, but would I suffer the same fate as Jenny? Would I be the next to die?


	5. Suspension Without Suspense

Everything was hazy around me. I felt like I was in a never ending fog, something out of a gothic fairytale. I couldn't see, all I could do was hear a voice calling to me. A man was telling me he loves me. I knew I should feel something when I heard the warped voice, but all I felt was a slow thrumming through my body. Like everything that was wrong was being made right.

I felt a hand stroking my arm and I tried to pull away. A low whine came from me as I failed to move. I heard my name being repeated over and over again. I wanted them to shut up and leave me alone. Couldn't they see that I needed to be left alone? My slow whine was replaced by a weak growl. The slow thrumming faded and my eyes opened.

I saw Oz and Xander standing over me looking worried. Xander's face was easier to read and Oz's panic was only visible in his eyes. I know I should be quick to comfort them but my own pain was making me less than willing to do that. Xander began to open his mouth to say something and I held my hand up cutting him off. "It worked. I just know it did. Now that the world is safe, I need to focus on having a bookcase thrown on me," my voice was hoarse and cranky. Xander's face crumpled with guilt at forgetting that I was in a hospital bed. Oz nodded and pulled Xander out with him to find a nurse or doctor.

I sighed with relief. Oz's ability to know when to back off was a godsend. Nearly dying and attempting to retry the spell took a lot out of me. Yet, somehow I felt stronger than I did before this night started. I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to enjoy it before it went away for good.

It didn't last for long. I sat up as I heard voices outside my room growing louder and louder. Xander was protesting someone coming into my room. A sharp yet fuzzy female voice that sounded like my mother hissed something at him that made him quiet. Silence followed before my door opened and the doctor came in.

I now understood why Xander had a problem with him. He was otherworldly. I always acknowledged that the actors and musicians that Buffy and Cordy drooled over were attractive. Yet, this man was something else. He looked like he was in his early twenties which is rare for a doctor in Sunnydale General. Taller than Angel with golden blond hair and matching gold eyes, he seemed like he stepped out of a painting of the gods. My jaw dropped due to his looks and the fact that the closer he came to me the stronger the buzz I was feeling grew.

The doctor threw me a lopsided grin and I wondered how Xander could even think him capable of harming me. I smiled back without thinking. His voice was as golden as his features, "Hello, Willow. I'm Doctor Cullen. Your mother and father sent for me after they learned the extent of your injuries. I met them at a conference in Washington." He gently handled me while he examined me. It reminded me of how Angel shook hands with people other than Buffy. Like Doctor Cullen was scared of his own strength. It made sense due to the fact that they were scared that I might be stuck in a wheelchair but part of me resented being thought of as fragile. I growled under my breath again.

Doctor Cullen looked at me sharply and dropped my arm. He backed away a bit. His voice matched the weary look on his face, "Willow, is there something wrong? Something you didn't tell anyone?" I matched his look, "I could ask you the same thing." He smirked at my tone. I smiled back at him again, his grin was infectious. "Don't worry. I won't say a thing even if you do," I spoke softly and surely to let him see the honesty in my words. His grin grew wider and he ruffled my hair before he walked back out.

Five minutes after he left, Xander and Oz came back in. "Sorry Wills. Your mom and dad called this 'guy' in. We couldn't stop him. He screams evil, even Oz can smell it," Xander's voice was trembling with anger. "It's all good, Xan. He's a good guy and he took my IV out pain-free," I was cheery and hoped it would calm Xander down. I held my hand up and waved it. Oz nodded in approval, "He smelled off, not evil." Xander opened his mouth to complain some more until he got a look at my face. I think he was starting to realize that his habit of being judgmental was no longer tolerated. I slumped back as they kept watch and wondered if I'd get to talk to Doctor Cullen alone again.

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to any reading my stories and a huge thanks to Jaspella for the encouragement. It's far from her favorite pairing but they will be getting time spent on them._


	6. Because

Minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months passed. I kept count expecting Buffy to come back. I knew that she either killed Angel or banished him to the hell dimension that Acathla was the key to. Fear lead to anger and frustration. I knew it must have been hard on Buffy but we all put our lives on the line for her. I didn't care if she wanted out of Sunnydale. She earned it time and time again. All I wanted was a letter, a phone call or even a postcard. Something to let us know she was alive. 'Poor Buffy' became 'ungrateful bitch' in my mind. What felt like betrayal turned and twisted my heart and made me cold.

Xander showed how he really felt about my 'pale and pasty' face when he was possessed, Giles' constant demands on my computer skills while also dismissing them as unimportant, Cordy and Angel's lack of interest in my existence and Buffy's selfishness all replayed in my head over and over. I started to think about my needs for the first time.

I broke up with Oz. I think he felt it coming. Since I woke up things changed. Our relationship changed from puppy love to a deep friendship. Everyone was affected more by it than we were. They were so blinded by their search for Buffy they didn't see the loving glances and kisses be replaced with handholding and looks of understanding. By the time they noticed that my relationship with Oz was over he was already dating the Potential that wandered into Sunnydale.

Faith was also an indicator to how much I had changed. When she slammed the vampire we thought we had to save her from into the wall, I stepped up and tossed her a stake. The old Willow would have stood by the others with her mouth hanging open. Yet, the same pull I felt from Doctor Cullen I felt from her. As Giles and Xander continued to look for Buffy, I spent more of my time with her and Oz. She helped me shed my guilt over living my life while Angel was essentially dead. She was like the sister I always wanted. The one who would help make up for the coldness of my parents.

I started to look over my shoulder because the Hellmouth doesn't tolerate happiness. Life as a good guy was so good it was bound to go bad. It didn't take too long. School started out peaceful. I was still the main candidate for valedictorian and Oz and Faith were close to getting me to sing with the Dingoes 'for my own good'. My magic was coming along and I was able to use it to help Oz change hair color without ruining his hair. My parents were satisfied with the phone calls they received from Doctor Cullen after the incident in the library. They were so impressed that they set up a trip for me to visit UCLA with Doctor Cullen while he was attending a conference in Los Angeles.

The news excited me. I ran to Oz's house as soon as I found out. I was laid out in his bed with him and Faith. Her head was in his lap and my head was in hers. It was so soothing feeling her fingers playing with my hair. I've been letting it grow out and it was almost waist long. They fought playfully over who could brush and style it on the nights we went out. I sighed and rolled over, "So, can you guys come with me? It will be on the week on my birthday." Faith looked towards Oz and shrugged, "I'm sure the tweed twins can handle patrolling without a Slayer wannabe and a werewolf." I giggled and scooted up next to Faith. Oz smiled down at us but soon it turned into a frown. "What are you going to say to Cullen," his question showed rare worry. My giggles faded quickly as I finally realized that I would have questions and the answers might not be what I expected.


	7. Hotel California

I shifted warily in the overly cushioned chair in the corner of the large hotel suite. I looked around at the pale cream and peach furniture that screamed 'money'. It was so far from anything I had ever seen in Sunnydale. For all the traveling my parents did they never brought me along. So, this was my first time in a hotel room.

Carlisle was a great chaperone. He was attending all of the evening panels and symposiums, so he would make sure that Faith, Oz and I had plans for the day while he rested. He even had his adopted son Edward and his wife Esme come down to keep me company when he found out that Faith and Oz were a couple. I didn't mind being a third wheel. After confessing to Esme that I was used to being alone most of the time, she took me under her wing.

The week felt like forever. My days were filled with tourist-y trips with Faith and Oz and visiting UCLA to see the campus. My nights were spent shopping with Esme and having dinner with her and Edward while Faith and Oz patrolled the area. The Cullen family thought they were spending alone time which in a way they were. One or two nights were spent only with Edward while Esme and Carlisle had a romantic dinner by themselves.

I knew Carlisle and I shared some weird bond and Esme was just the mothering type that loved to take care of 'orphans'. Even under different circumstances I knew that we would get along. Yet, Edward was cold to me. Every moment we were in the same room he acted like he couldn't get away quick enough. Soon his attitude rubbed off on me and I just started to ignore him. Tonight, Esme and Carlisle were having their last romantic 'city' date before they headed back to Denali, Alaska where they lived. Carlisle asked Edward to take me out on the town for a last ditch effort at being polite before we parted ways.

Now, I'm sitting in an extremely expensive hotel suite waiting for Esme to help me pick out what to wear for my big night out. I stood up and paced around. Why was I going out with such an asshole instead of spending a lovely night inside? Oh, right. Because I still wanted answers and Carlisle might not answer them if I was mean to his son. I threw myself down on the fluffy queen sized bed with a growl. A small giggle that made me think that if shimmer had a sound that would be it.

I turned my head towards the door. "Hey Esme," my tone was cheery in response to her own smile. She waved and came through the door that connected my room to her and Carlisle's. She stayed close to it and looked towards the windows. "What's wrong, Esme?" I looked towards the drawn back curtains. "We can't be in the sunlight. It betrays our nature to humans," her voice was low and sorrowful. I leaped up and threw my arms around her. "I don't care, Esme. You're not evil. I can feel that you guys are different but not bad. Well, maybe Edward……," my voice drifted off unsure if I was comforting her. Her cold arms wrapped around me, returning my hug before she drew back and sat on the shadowed edge of my bed.

She sighed deeply, "Carlisle wanted to be here to explain who and what we are to you and find out what you are too. Edward is giving him trouble because he's wary of trusting you. Carlisle has been around since sixteen sixty three and has never met a person or creature like you. Your blood sings to us in a way that doesn't make us hunger. It just makes us want to be around you, like family." I lay back down, my head lying in her lap. I smiled at her words, knowing that my small family was growing. Esme stroked my hair softly an unmistakable note of sadness in her voice, "Edward can read minds. Some of us have our qualities so powerfully maximized when we change that it manifests as a power. Carlisle has extreme compassion which allows him to withstand the lure of blood. Everyone claims that I can love everyone around me 'passionately'. I just like to mother people who I feel need it. Emmett is surprisingly strong; I think its cause he felt like he had to be when he died. Rosalie doesn't have any other than the ability to make Edward angry. Jasper is emphatic. He can feel and control your feelings but the dear boy doesn't abuse his gift. Same with Alice, she can see the future of your decisions."

I sat up and looked to Esme, "Wowsers." She laughed at my expression and gestured to the curtain, "Enough light will come in if you close it. I just don't want to give most of Los Angeles a show." I took a deep breath and focused my will and power. I raised my hand and hissed out, "Închide….." I glanced at Esme when I heard her gasp at the sight of the pinned up curtains falling into place. "It means close. My mentor used a lot of Romanian in her spells, I kinda took after her," I trailed off nervously. Esme looked at me and grasped my hand, "I'm just in awe. I've never seen a person do that." I blushed and looked away.

She hugged me close. I pulled away and squared my shoulders. "This is the first time I've actually said the words. I'm a witch. I can focus my energy and the earth's energy to do a spell. I use my power to help kill vampires, real vampires. They're human shells inhabited by evil demons. Since the beginning of this world, there have been demons of all sorts. Light, dark and shades of grey, they all exist. I think you guys were created by a grey one, since it seems that you can choose to not feed from humans. Real vamps are demons tinged by the stolen memories of their human host. It's easy to kill one; fire, sunlight, decapitation, or a wooden stake to the heart. Crosses and holy water can hurt them. My friend Faith, she's a Potential Slayer. Slayers were created to keep the bad demons at bay. There's only one at a time, but my friend Buffy was revived after her heart stopped. So, there was another Slayer named Kendra who died in the incident that led to me meeting Carlisle. They have no clue that the new Slayer is….," I trailed off again realizing that I slipped up and revealed more than I meant to.

I looked down as Esme rubbed my back, "Willow, are you saying that….?" I leaned into her and confirmed her thoughts with a nod.

"I'm the new Slayer."


	8. Stupid Girl

I sat at the edge of my bed with Esme. After spending the day sharing our secrets and seeing each others powers, Esme declared that it was time to get dressed for my evening out. I don't understand why she was pushing so hard for me to get along with Edward. After her third statement of how similar we were, it hit me. She wanted us to get along because she wanted me to join their family. I didn't understand how she could have that hope. She explained the treaty Carlisle formed with the Quileute tribe and how anybody who joined their clan had to be made by others as the terms forbid any biting of a human.

I let a sigh out as she ran a brush through my hair. Now that I was no longer in self-denial of my Slayer status it was easy to acknowledge that things felt different. Everything was sharper, clearer. It was as if everything was fuzzy before when I knew it wasn't. I wondered if I ever got the chance to be like Esme how everything would look then. I shook my head, earning a low and playful growl from Esme as I ruined the hairstyle she was creating. I grinned and held up a scrunchy, "Casual, right?" She huffed and handed me the brush. I ran it quickly through my hair and pulled it up into a tight ponytail. I stood up and looked in the mirror. After a joke-filled fight with Esme, we settled on a mix of styles. A light green tank top with an empire waistline, black jeans and black Converse high-tops was what we felt seemed okay for a casual night out as a normal teenager.

We heard a knock at the door. I reached for a black zip up hoodie with two small pockets inside for stakes. I felt that while Los Angeles isn't the Hellmouth, I still should be ready for any emergencies. I headed towards the door only for Esme to stop me. She shook her head, "He isn't alone." She opened the main door and a small group filed in. I recognized Edward and Carlisle but the other two were far from anything I've seen before.

The man was barely taller than Edward and Carlisle and was also lean like them but he was built more like a predator. The benevolent demon senses that gave me my powers as a Slayer yelled at me to run. Yet, I couldn't. I wasn't bewitched and drawn in like regular humans. It was a feeling, the same pull I felt with Carlisle and Esme. It gave me the feeling that I had nothing to fear from him. His honey blonde hair and eyes almost made him seem somewhat related to Carlisle. I also noticed that something was a bit off about his skin but my new senses still couldn't notice it. I wondered if the others could. I smiled and waved at him in greeting only to get a stiff nod in response. He drew back and stood still, looking like a marble statue except for his eyes which swept across the room.

The tiny woman had short hair that was an inky black color and spiky. She was very tiny, almost six or seven inches shorter than me and I was five foot four. She was also very petite. The word pixie was very fitting due to her tiny frame and features. Her face made me gasp a bit. Her large eyes and delicate features were so similar to my own I many ways. I knew she saw it too in the way her eyes widened even more as she took in my face. We both stumbled back. I ungracefully landed on the floor while she almost danced back into her companion's arms.

Everyone else just looked back and forth, trying to make sense of the close resemblance between us. Esme extended a hand to help me up and looked to the strange man, "Jasper, what's the meaning of this visit? Not that we're not happy to see you…" She wrapped an arm around me to keep me steady. Hmm, if that was Jasper then the small girl was Alice. I wondered why he was keeping quiet and why they were here. He cracked a small smile that seemed a mix between dangerous, playful and mocking. Edward relaxed slowly after that which made me tense up. I wondered what was happening. Then it him me, Edward can read minds and Jasper can tell what I'm feeling and manipulate it. How could they? As the anger began to bubble up in me, Jasper backed up all the way.

I marched forward and punched Edward with all of my might. I knew it was stupid but the aching throb that started to course through my hand was worth it after seeing Edward's head snap back from the force and the astonished look on everyone but Esme's face. "I'm not some weak human. In fact I'm not sure I qualify as human anymore. So, how about you back the fuck off and trust me considering that I should be the one wary of you?" I growled the words out as hot tears began to fall. I realized that what I said was true. No Slayer was ever able to use magic. They were dead batteries as far as history showed. My ability to use magic and be a Slayer was definitely proof that I was something new.

Esme was suddenly shielding me, growling softly. "What is going on?" Alice stepped forward with an irritated look on her face, "Peter and Charlotte called us. After Calgary they promised to let us know if they hear of Maria coming near us. I also keep an eye out from time to time at Jazz's request. She's in Los Angeles and she's not alone. I keep seeing her with a brown haired man named James and a redhead, Victoria. It's getting hazy now. After tonight, she's taunting someone while murdering other people but the person she's taunting is covered in darkness." Jasper wrapped his arms around her, "She got headaches after trying to push." He was letting us know that any pleas for more wouldn't be okay.

I looked towards Esme, "This is a family thing, right?" She nodded, "Maria made Jasper and wants him back." I tilted my head back, "I'm not needed. So, you guys have fun. I'm out." I grabbed my hoodie and headed out. Nobody followed me to the elevators and I was glad. I angrily jabbed at the buttons and leaned back against the cool mirrors that lined the inside of the plush elevator. The silence felt so good after the quick flare of anger towards Edward and Jasper. I flexed my left hand. My quick healing was almost surprising since the only time it ever was needed was after the bookcase fell on me. The doors opened and I walked across the slightly busy lobby towards the huge glass double doors. I felt an iron like grip around my upper arm and spun around to find Jasper right behind me.

I gestured to the front exit and he nodded. We stepped outside into the crisp fall weather. I zipped my jacket up and folded my arms, "Let's walk a bit and talk. Okay?" He nodded again and trailed behind me as I walked until we reached a crosswalk. I turned to him, "I'm sorry. I'm just going through more than you think. But don't tell Edward cause he deserved it. Kay?" Jasper nodded again with a smirk. "Do you ever talk?" my tome must have shown my impatience. "When I need to," I heard the smile in his voice and grinned. I gestured at the street, "I need to go on alone or else the storming off looses effect. Esme has my cell if you need to reach me." Jasper nodded and patted me on the head. That must be a Cullen thing or a good vampire thing but I didn't mind when they did it. I smiled and started to wave bye when a strong wind blew past us. Jasper recoiled for a second before he took a deep breath and suddenly relaxed. He must have not known that I was not in the yum-yum category for Esme, Edward and Carlisle. We shared another smile before I turned around and crossed the street.

I walked along for a few blocks thinking of nothing for once, just enjoying the cool weather. Out of nowhere a tiny brunette bumped into me. I blushed at my clumsiness, "I'm sorry." She smiled and shook her head. "It's my fault. I was trying to find my friend at a hotel," her voice floated out with a strange musical quality that almost reminded me of Alice's. I gestured back to the way I came from, "It's just a few blocks. You can't miss it, it's pretty swanky." The girl looked in that direction, "Thanks. I just really needed to deliver this package." Her words made me pause, due to the fact that she was wearing skintight leather pants and an expensive looking black tunic with impossibly high heels. I gave her a slight look. "Alright, less of a package and more of a message," her smile grew wider. I held my hands up, "Not my business. Just glad to help you, it's not safe out here." She grabbed me by the arm. "It kind of is your business, darlin'. Since you'll be helping me pass it on," her voice suddenly became sharp and a definite Mexican accent popped up. "What the fu….," I was cut off when she flung me into the side of a building. As darkness overtook me, I wondered why the bad guys always had to come for the weak sidekick……


	9. Mother, Mother

_**Author's Note:** Warning! This scene is not graphic but deals with rape and murder. This is an A/U story and while Twilight is PG 13, Buffy is a hard R. The Buffy world is hard and ugly, so don't expect me to hold back on the cursing, sex or violence. I gave this story an M rating to make sure that you know what you're getting into but I will give warnings for the disturbing scenes. Thanks for reading! - Josie_

The room was spinning and I wanted to puke. A strong arm wrapped itself around my middle and a glass of water was held to my lips. A sigh escaped me. Esme and Carlisle must have saved the day and found me. But, why wasn't I in my bed and why was I only in my underwear? As my eyes gained focus, I started to struggle. The day wasn't saved, it had gotten way worse.

I wasn't going anywhere. I was shackled to the wall, chains holding my wrists and ankles. My back was flat against the grimy stone wall. As I fought to get loose, I heard a chuckle from my left. I looked over and saw a plain looking man with short brown hair and deep crimson eyes that left me feeling dirty as he took in my half naked state. Next to him was a striking young woman, her exotic looks countered the man's average appearance. She was almost cat-like in her looks and grace. Her bright orange hair wasn't far off from my own, except her hair was a riot of curls as opposed to the slight waves I had. She smirked as I shuddered and remarked in a high, soft voice, "It's too bad Laurent isn't here to enjoy the show. It's been so long since we've met anyone who can keep up." The man smiled at her and slung an arm over her shoulders. They both were dressed in clothes that looked vaguely familiar. As my eyes zeroed in on the twinkling diamond stud earrings and matching pendant, I felt a sense of dread. "No…….."

I heard muffled screams and whimpers on my right and I didn't want to look because I knew what I would see. I shook my head and shut my eyes. I felt a slight brush of air before a soft yet firm hand forced me to face the direction of the noise. I heard the two others laughing as I refused to look. The girl who captured me whispered in my ear, "If you don't look. We'll do worse things to them and it won't be quick." My eyes flew open to see my parents bound and gagged in a corner. My body arched as I strained against the chains that held me tight. The steel groaned at my resistance but held tight. The dark girls eyes lit up and she stroked my face. "Such a strong girl," she murmured before turning to James and giving him a sharp nod.

He crossed the room and grabbed my mother by the hair, dragging her to a spot right in front of me. The dark haired girl stood in front of me. "Willow, we know who you are. I was just making my way through Los Angeles on a little mini-vacation when I spotted you with Esme and Edward having dinner. I didn't think much of it because the Cullens like to play nice with humans, choosing to live among you and feed from animals. It's so below them, but they still feel compelled to do it. Yet, I decided to see why they weren't keeping their distance like they usually do with humans. And what do I see? All day you're with this dark haired girl and a funny looking little man who makes my teeth itch. Then, you spend your nights with the doctor, his little housewife and their 'first-born'. Why? I mean, you're pretty but not really much to look at. Pale but with freckles, wide eyes, thin lips, a bit clumsy. But, I finally realized why after I made a small trip to your house. You're a tiny, unassuming little thing but that mind of yours. You're brilliant and cunning but shy and modest. Not too much of one and not too much of the other. It works for you, a perfect blend. You're so much like my Jasper; you just have this thing about you that just draws people in. I saw it just before I took you, when you two smiled at each other on the street. It was then I knew that fate meant for you to be one of us, not decay and wither away. Also, what better way to bring my boy back than to have a little sister to make up for losing the Cullens?"

I stared at her. "Who are you," I breathed the question out slowly. She smiled widely and all I could see was her teeth, shining with venom. "I'm Maria and that's Victoria and James," her voice was friendly and warm despite the fact that she was introducing herself to someone she was going to kill. Maybe she thought my question was a submission of sorts to what was going to happen to me and my parents. My parents, they didn't deserve this. "You have me. You don't need them, you can let them go. I don't care what you do to me, just let them go," my voice was pleading but I knew my request was falling on deaf ears as Victoria and James laughed at me. Maria shook her head at me and spoke again.

"Willow, we saw your home. Well decorated but cold, not a personal touch anywhere except for one room. Your room was such an explosion of color. It's the only proof that you live in that house. They know nothing about you and don't care. Not any of your many awards and excellent report cards are anywhere in their bedroom or study. Why beg and plead for their lives? Because you owe them for the shoddy way they raised you, because it's the right thing to do? They were given the gift of life and delivered a perfect, loving daughter. What did they do with it? They ignored you; cast you aside for book tours and round table discussions. Don't you see the gift we're giving you? You get to see them pay for how they treated you. It's what they deserve for hurting you."

I want to yell at her, tell her she was full of shit but I couldn't. She had a point; I was neglected since I was old enough to order a pizza. I had nannies until my parents forgot to pay the last one when I was 11. I've been taking care of myself since Helga walked out in the middle of my parents' trip to England. Yet, the part of me that felt compelled to help Giles and Buffy when I found out about the things that go bump in the night wanted to save them. Not because they were my parents but because they were innocent in this world they knew nothing about. Still, I kept quiet.

Maria nodded at me after a minute of silence passed and stepped aside. "James, go ahead," her voice became sharp once again. James smirked and knelt down next to my mother before untying my mother's legs. She tried to get up and run away but was brought back down to the ground when James tugged hard on her pants. She landed hard on her back with a harsh gasp. I grimaced as he ripped her pants off. Her muffled screams were all I could hear as that bastard thrust into her. He continued to use my mother brutally for minutes until he finally pulled out and tossed her to Victoria.

The feline creature grinned at me over my mother's shoulder before sinking her teeth deep into her neck. The blood spilled over as she drank deeply. Maria glared at her, "Make sure to dispose of her properly. We don't want them to rise." Victoria rolled her eyes and removed her mouth from the gaping hole in my mother's neck. My eyes were glued to the sight of my mother being dismembered. I couldn't speak, I couldn't say a word. All I could see as the torn pieces of my parents were tossed into the middle of the floor was all the moments I spent with them.

As James and Maria unchained me and threw me down on the floor, I thought of all the nights spent alone in my home. The days of coming home to a hastily scribbled note and a credit card placed on the dinner table. James whispered in my ear as he straddled me but all I heard was echoes of the past lectures from my parents. I felt freezing cold lips press harshly against mine and teeth cutting at my numb lips. It was starting to burn as he moved down my body, leaving a scalding trail before he sank his teeth into my thigh. Finally, a scream bubbled up and I bucked against his hold. My heart began to race and the fiery sensation spread. Everything became hazy and I heard a crash coming from my left. I turned my head to look but all I could see was a fuzzy blob of black as the weight of James' body disappeared. I reached for it and a cold hand gripped my hand gently. My mouth parted to speak. I wanted more of this coldness. I was burning from the inside out. As I faded out, I felt the soothing coldness spreading on my thighs.


	10. Everything A Reason

Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for whatever I did to make you angry with me. Just please make the pain stop. I can't remember how long I've been in this hell but I don't know if I can take anymore. I followed all the rules. I brushed every morning and every night, I flossed, drank my milk, said 'please' and 'thank you', looked both ways, never drank or did drugs, I'm still a virgin and I fought on the side of good. What more do you need? I'm keeping quiet and trying to stay good. I heard the whispers. I know to keep quiet 'cause it'll all be over soon. I want to, I really do, but this pain is so bad. I thought I knew pain, but that was nothing compared to this. I know what's happening, Esme told me all about it but I don't care. I want to die. I want it so bad. I can barely register what's going on around me but some things make it through the haze. I'm in bed and my head's in someone's lap. "She's so quiet. Why is she so quiet? Rose said I howled the whole time," the voice is low and I can hear the worry in it. Rose? Is that Rosalie he's talking about? Is that Emmett? I want to ask him but I can't move. I can't do anything. I wish I could howl, yell, scream, whimper, anything. It's like my body is locked and frozen in place. Is this normal? Am I normal? I wish I could open my eyes and see where I am. I need something to know how long this torture will last. I feel a cool hand on my cheek. I want more. I used to wonder what vampires felt while they were being staked. When you're turning to ash, does it burn? "Her heart is beating so slowly, Carlisle thinks she won't make it." Edward? Why are you here? Where's Esme? Where's Faith? Where's Oz? "Well, she looks pretty dead already. She's not moving, not even her eyes." What? My eyes are closed. I can't see a thing. The pain arcs through me again before fading slightly. I think it's over and I want to sigh in relief.

"Child, it's time to make a choice," a woman's voice comes to me. What choice? How can I make a choice when I can't speak? "You don't need to speak, little one. We will know what you decide." This time it's a man's voice I hear. Their voices are quiet but strong with power and I trust them. Somehow I can feel that they aren't evil. "We aren't, we are the messengers for the Powers." Oh, that would explain it. Am I dead? 'Cause I'm not feeling any pain right now. The woman's voice is soothing, "No, you're not dead. We spared you the pain for now so you may focus fully on your decision." What decision? "You were never a Potential Slayer, witch. We changed you into one when you were hurt while trying to return the vampire's soul and made sure that the Slayer line continued with you." So, that's why I was out of it for so long. It makes sense, since I shouldn't be a Slayer. But why make me a Potential and then make sure I'm a Slayer? "We needed you to be strong enough to live through the attack from the Young Ones. You are included in some prophecies in the future and your death in this world would change things for the worse." I hear the man give a scornful laugh and speak up, "Please, sister. This world will be far easier on her and us than the other ones are. Stop coddling her and present her choices." What are you talking about? The woman sighs before addressing me, "Your soul was close to kinship with a typical Potential, so there were only slight changes. You became more confident and aggressive, but it was still you. The demon essence that powers each Slayer just enhanced what was already there. If you decide to change it will let the demon essence grow which will make you very powerful." So, will I be good or bad? "That is up to you, Willow. You will still have your soul, but there is a downside. You will have to give up your life in Sunnydale. It will take time to adjust to your new life and you can't help anybody if you don't," the woman's voice was firm. A life outside of the Hellmouth didn't sound so bad, but would I be able to stay in touch with my friends? Another sigh came from the woman, "I would tell you no, but I can see that you won't listen. Just beware, little one. Your loyalty earns you more pain than love. What is your decision?" I thought it over. Strength, speed, near invincibility, super senses and my magic would make me valuable to Faith, Giles and Ms. Dormer. "Do you even want to know your other choice," the man's voice sounded incredulous. Nope. Power me up, Scotty. I want to be strong enough to fight the good fight. The man and woman spoke in unison, "You have chosen well." Oh, goody! I'm glad it worked….. I can see! I see strands of color swirling together, intertwining. It's just so vivid. Various shades of green, silver, black and white. I watch as the colors glow before it flares out.

Oh god, it's dark again and the fire is back. Is this hell? Was that brief rest in an endless moment of pain just a twist of the knife? Were the Powers punishing me? Whatever it was, just tell me and I'll never do it again. I promise. I swear on everything I hold dear. I swear on Jesse's grave I'll do anything you ask, just please stop it. Please, please, please. My heart begins to thud in my chest and my pulse races. I hear a thud of footsteps before the door slams open. The person says nothing, but whoever it is drags a chair across the room and sits down. My kingdom for a word, just some hint to let me know who came in. I need to think, thinking distracts me. I just want to curl up into a ball and die. I don't want to be strong, I want to be weak. I want to just fade away and not feel this pain anymore. A harsh ring tone caught my attention. I heard the low booming voice that I assumed was Emmett, "Hey, Edward….. Yeah, Alice saw right. Her heart started racing like crazy just a minute ago…… Don't worry, Daddy, your little girl's just fine…… Pretty as can be, Esme and Rose got her cleaned up real nice before they left…….. Oh, sorry. I mean, her eyes are closed and……" I felt the pressure of his fingers on my bare leg but his cold hands didn't register like they had earlier. He lifted my left leg and raised it for a minute before lowering it. He went back to his seat, "All the bites are closed up but I can still see the scars…… Well, maybe Carlisle is right…… I know it's been too long, but I thought she was different……. Uh huh, I bet…….. I'm not saying anything, but she is mighty pretty. I only have eyes for my Rose but I can still tell my little sister is a cutie…….. Ah, a smart cutie……. Okay, okay. Sorry, I thought Red changing was good. Or would you rather see her dead?" A long pause passed before Emmett chuckled, "Come see her yourself……. Come on, Edward. You can't do this. What are we supposed to say when she asks who saved her………. Yeah, right. That'll be believable if I didn't hear about how you did everything but piss on her……. It means something if you backed down from Carlisle…….. Ah, okay. I guess that's a good excuse, but she's going to want to see you. Esme says she needs familiar faces around……… Okay, just remember that she has about three more days. See you later."

Edward? Edward saved me, but James bit me. My sire is a sadistic rapist? I let myself sink back into the pain. No more thinking, no more listening. I don't want to know any more. I embrace the pain. I feel like I'm going to shatter and break apart. I wanted Faith and Oz. Faith would be there to tell me how she kicked James' ass and mocked Victoria and Oz would just give me silent comfort. I wanted my mom, I wanted my dad. I wanted the oddly stable chaos of Sunnydale. Nobody was here for me, just some vampire that was only interested in my well-being because I was going to be like him. I never hoped it was true but you really did die alone. They all went through this pain but nobody was going through it with me……

He said days but it feels like longer. Days, weeks, months, years, I was caught in this never ending spiral of pain. Left alone with nothing but my thoughts, not even the hurt could stop my mind from working. My heart was beating furiously in my chest and my breaths were coming out in harsh pants. I could hear, smell and even taste better than I had as a Slayer. I heard things changing around me, doors opening and closing, voices and some sort of construction. I smelled the faint perfumes lingering on my skin after I had been cleaned. I could almost taste the smells. I was still locked in one place but something small happened. I felt my fingers twitch. Oh, wowsers. I felt silky sheets against my fingers, the sensation felt so good after an eternity of being scalded from the inside out. The fire moved from my arms and legs, retreating into my chest. I wanted to keep quiet, to suffer silently more but I couldn't help it. As my heart felt like it would burst from my chest, I saw a stream of gold surrounding a pale fuzzy blob. Cold hands held my hand gently and a soft voice whispered to me, "Its okay. Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." I opened up my mouth to respond and the screams that were held back bubbled up. My throat began to burn along with my heart but I couldn't stop. I could barely hear the footsteps. As the door slammed open, my back arched and everything stopped.


	11. Change in the House of Flies

I blinked, something had to be wrong. I was in the dark, but I could see everything. I blinked again and looked to the fuzzy blob. Oh. I blinked again in surprise. I had never seen a female version of Cordy's 'salty goodness' but I think I just did. Easily the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, there's no way anybody that beautiful could be human. Her eyes were a bright gold that matched Carlisle's and her face was smooth and flawless. Just looking at her made my heart hurt. The popular girls at Sunnydale were beautiful but I knew that if I wasted as much money as they did on superficial things I could be one of them. But I could never be anywhere near as gorgeous as this girl. My eyes prickled and the back of my throat burned but no tears came. I took a deep gulp of air and gasped, "Oh!" I shot up to a sitting position and my hands flew to my throat. The burn was back with a vengeance, overshadowing the smells and tastes that came in the air. I spotted a slight movement to my right. "Please don't, I don't think I can take anymore. My head is a bit busy at the moment," one hand flew out and made a slight gesture. My eyes focused on my hand, it was paler than usual. I became still and stared at my outstretched hand. I could see the light from the hallway reflecting off of it and the tiny dust particles moving around. I moved it slightly and watched the little flecks spin in the small gust of air I created. I breathed in slowly, amazed at the power of my senses. My throat throbbed and burned with a need. I knew what I needed but I didn't want to talk. Wow, that was new. I babbled even when I wanted to be quiet, but for once I was actually being quiet and to the point. Well, not in my head but at least my mouth was staying shut.

I looked only slightly to my right and saw the girl looking at me. I tried my best to smile through the pain of needing blood. "Can I go feed now? Do we have pig or cow's blood," I tried to ignore the way my voice trembled. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her to the small group in the doorway. Carlisle, Edward, and Esme were standing still. Carlisle's eyes were locked onto Edward and Edward's head was tilted in my direction. I raised my free hand, "Uh, Carlisle? Did you miss the punching thing from earlier? I like my mind to be Edward free." A loud guffaw came from downstairs and the blonde girl by my side smirked. Edward scowled and turned to Carlisle, "If I'm not needed…." The elder vampire absent-mindedly nodded and Edward spun around and left. Esme stepped forward, "Willow, we don't drink from cows or pigs. We hunt in the woods, remember?" I nodded slowly and turned, letting my legs dangle over the side of the bed. "Rosalie and I will take you out to feed. Is that okay," Esme's tone was light and caring. I nodded again and stood up, keeping one hand at the base of my throat. Carlisle took Esme aside and I could hear them walking down the hall. They spoke low and I could only catch brief flashes of words. After I heard 'rape', I tuned them out and turned to the blonde. "You're Rosalie, right? I'm Willow," I held out my right hand to introduce myself. She smiled and patted my hand, "I like staying in one piece and we need to teach you how to be mindful of your strength." I ducked my head, a thick curtain of hair covering my face.

I brushed back my hair but I quickly ground to a halt. "Rosalie, did my hair grow," I ran my hand through my hair. She nodded and gestured to her long blonde hair, "Yes, it's even longer than mine." Esme came back into the room alone and smiled at us, "Are we ready to go?" I shook my head, "I need shoes and something to hold my hair back." Esme took my hand that was at my throat and led me out of the dark room we were in. The lit hallway was not too bright but I could still take in every detail all the way down to the pattern in the wood floor. My skin looked even paler against the warm yellow of the paint on the walls. We entered a room two doors down and Esme turned on the light. The room was blinding white with dark brown hardwood floors. It was huge, almost twice the size of my old bedroom in Sunnydale. There was a huge canopy bed with a wooden frame, an armoire, dresser, vanity table, bookcase and desk. All of the furniture matched the dark brown of the floor. I couldn't help but gape as Rosalie opened a small door that fit seamlessly into the wall and another one that was slightly larger. Esme rubbed my back gently, "The smaller door is your closet and the other one is your private bathroom." I nodded and went to the closet. I pulled out a pair of Doc Martin boots that laced up my calves and put them on before grabbing a hair tie off of the vanity table. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and took in my reflection. I looked like me but there were noticeable changes. My eyes were slightly larger and my lips were fuller, my hair was still the same shade and I still had a widow's peak but it was waist length, and my skin was paler than when I was human. My freckles were still there but they paled along with my skin, they were close to my old skin tone now. I placed my hand at my throat and took in the bright crimson of my eyes before something else caught my attention. "Are my breasts bigger," I squeaked out loudly before realizing that everyone will hear me. "Hell yeah, they are," Emmett's loud answer is followed by a growl which he responds to with a chuckle. I ignore Emmett as I take in my new chest. Rosalie steps up behind me, "You have to hunt, Willow."

The burn in my throat had faded until she reminded me. I smooth down the sides of my knee length skirt and nod, "Okay, I'm ready. No more distractions." I follow behind the two women, looking at my outfit. I knew from Esme's descriptions of her strengths that it wouldn't be a hindrance but I hated the idea of ruining the expensive clothes I have on. The dark green skirt was paired with a yellow shirt with a green ivy pattern winding over the arms and sides. I passed by everyone quickly, eager to feed. I peered through the darkness, able to see perfectly. I grinned and bounced on my toes before spinning in a small circle. Esme closed the door behind her and led me to the edge of the woods. She held my hands and smiled softly, "What do you want to go for?" I cocked my head to the side and listened for a second. I heard everything. It was making my head feel all wonky, bugs crawling around, the wind blowing through the leaves, a small stream nearby and a group of heartbeats. I looked Esme in the eyes, "Deer?" She nodded and stepped back, "We'll be right behind you." I inhaled deeply and focused on the point I wanted to reach. I threw myself into running, my speed made me feel like I was almost flying.

In no time, I pounced on a large doe. I tackled her and held fast as she tried to kick and buck free. I sank my teeth into her slender neck and drank deeply. Something in me called for more damage, to rip the deer apart and feast on her raw flesh too. I let go of the doe and sprang towards a large buck. I took hold of his antlers and twisted sharply as I sank my teeth into his pulsing neck. I stood up and wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand. I licked the blood off of the back of my hand and looked up. I froze at the sight in front of me. Edward was looking at me with wide eyes and an indescribable look on his face. I could just imagine how I looked, bright red eyes and covered in blood. I looked down and saw that there were only a few drops staining my shirt. There were more dirt and grass stains than blood on my outfit. I looked back up and waved, "Hi!" I skipped over the two cooling animal bodies and stopped in front of him. I twisted around looking for Esme and Rosalie, "Where did they go?"

Almost on cue, Rosalie came towards us. "Hey. Are you ready to head back? You haven't really met the family yet," she grabbed my hand and led me back towards the house. I heard Edward trailing behind us as we wound through the woods. I resisted the urge to look back as we made our way to the house. I looked up into the dark night sky admiring the stars, "Where are we?" Rosalie glanced at me before looking forward, "Alaska." I looked around and hummed under my breath, "Coolness." As soon as the front door closed behind us, I ran up the stairs and entered my room. I unlaced my boots and kicked the off, then closed my door. I walked towards the bathroom. My jaw dropped as I took in the pristine white marble covering the floor and counter. The floor held a sunken tub and there was a huge shower in the corner. Both had an assortment of toiletries handy. I turned the water or and began to fill the tub, making sure the water was very warm. I pulled the scrunchy from my hair and took off my skirt and top. Only wearing my undies, I went to take a look in my closet. Holy cow on a sesame bun! My closet was filled with all sorts of clothes. Most of them were similar to the purchases I made with Esme in Los Angeles. I wanted to make a good impression when I formally met everyone. I skimmed through it all. There was nothing fuzzy or bright or baggy. I sighed and rested my forehead against the closet door.

I left my clothes on the large bed and entered the bathroom. I slipped into the tub. Sigh and drool, this felt so good. I dunked my head under the water before washing it. I pinned my hair up after rinsing it and rested against the side of the tub. The scent of lavender mingled with freesia relaxing me. I scrubbed myself clean and drained the tub before rinsing myself off. I toweled myself dry and walked to the dresser. I pulled a set of dark green cotton underwear out and pulled it on before drying my hair. I sat at the vanity and picked up a brush. As I began to detangle the damp strands, a small knock caught my attention. I had been trying so hard to block out the endless noise coming from the seven people moving around through the house, but the knock ruined my focus. I turned to the door and called out, "I'll be right down!"

"Willow? It's me, Esme," I scampered off of my seat and opened the door slightly to let the older woman in as soon as I heard her soft voice. I closed the door behind her and smiled. "Sorry if I'm taking so long. I just couldn't find the right kind of clothes to make a good impression. I'm used to my old clothes," I ducked my head and walked back to the closet. Esme followed me and rubbed my back softly, "I'm sure we'll find something suitable. Just pick from the things you and I picked out in Los Angeles." I exhaled and looked through the closet. My mind took in everything I saw down to the last detail and my new vampy photographic memory was making it stick. I reached in and pulled out a black sundress, handing it to Esme as I made my way back to the vanity. After putting my hair up with a butterfly clip, I took the dress back and quickly put it on. Esme wordlessly let my hair down and began to brush it out. I tilted my head back and enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of. I looked at Esme and the look on her face. There was a slight frown as she worked on the small knots in my hair. Her eyes caught mine and her face went blank for a moment before a bright smile appeared. She returned her focus to my hair and I kept watching her. After a minute, she set the brush down and patted my shoulder, "Do you want to do anything with it?" I shook my head and reached for a black headband. I slid it on and stood up. Checking my dress to make sure my bra wasn't showing, I slid on a pair of black flats and turned to Esme.

I followed behind her, my eyes taking in the tiny details I looked over before. Where my house had a few pictures that showed my family, the walls here were bare except for a tasteful painting here and there. As we went down the stairs, I reached for Esme's hand. I felt stupid for doing it. I was used to being on my own. My parents were always away, Xander came by but usually it was for food or a quiet place to sleep and not to check on me, Giles and Cordy had no idea of my home life and Buffy didn't see the downside to not having parents around. I had gotten used to the idea of having to take care of myself, it didn't bother me anymore. Then, Jenny came around. Now that I know she was keeping an eye on Angel and Buffy for her family, it means even more that she thought to ask me about myself and if my parents would mind me being late the few times she helped us research or when she would e-mail me links to sites that dealt with magic. It reminded me of the late night calls from Jesse before high school and girls entered the equation, making him call less and less. Every time someone came along who cared, fate took them away. I tightened my grip on Esme's lukewarm hand.

My vision grew dark as I focused on her. She was like my new mom, but even better. A mom who couldn't get sick or die, who would never leave me behind for work or dinner parties, she was a freak. A monster, just like me, she couldn't go anywhere else. The large part that was telling me to calm down and that I was thinking crazy thoughts kept getting smaller and smaller at the idea of having someone who would care forever. A small crack followed by a larger one reached my ears and snapped me out of my haze.

I was on my back with a snarling monster crouched on top of me. The neat hair, perfectly ironed clothes and kind eyes were gone. Carlisle's hands were around my throat and the snarls were registering as words. "We looked for you, protected you, saved you and this is how you repay us? You attack my wife, my mate," his voice was deep and for once all the beauty was gone. Even as I was being prepped for death by Maria, Victoria and James, they all seemed so human but this woke me up. Carlisle was just like them, his golden eyes and kindness were just surface. Deep down he was a killer like them, like me, and like James. Was he going to hurt me too? Teach me a lesson before destroying me? Something clicked into place, something that shouldn't have clicked. I thought when I chose to live I gave up that false birthright and anything else from my former life, but somehow it was still there.

I brought my arms up and reached for his wrists, dragging his hands away from my throat before bringing up my leg. I placed my foot against his chest and kicked out, watching him fly back. I quickly somersaulted backward and landed on my feet. I dropped into a defensive crouch with my arms dangling in front of me. It was a classic Faith pose. It kept you ready for action but made you seems small and defenseless according to her. I looked up at the group of vampires. Esme was by Carlisle's side helping him up with Edward right behind her and Jasper had Alice across the room, blocking her with his body as she tried to peek around him. A cloud of jasmine, roses, sawdust and pine settled around me. A strong hand reached down and pulled me up before pushing me back.

It was Rosalie and Emmett who were now in front of me, facing Carlisle. I backed up slightly, stopping as I felt the steps against my skin. "She's dangerous. We can't read her or control her. Carlisle needs to end this," Edward's voice sounded closer than it was giving me another reminder of the freak I've become. I sat on the steps and wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm not dangerous, I just got….," I trailed off unsure of what to say.

I was dangerous. I had skin that could only be pierced by another of my kind. My fluids were being slowly replaced with venom and I looked vaguely like the girl I once was. Yet, I didn't want to harm anyone.

I looked to Esme and Carlisle's faces and hugged myself more tightly. Obviously, I could though. I wasn't mindful of my strength and Esme suffered from it. I could never go back. I know what the Powers That Be said but I had some small hope that things would be different. It was really over, my life was over. I wasn't Willow anymore and I never would be again.


	12. Bell, Book & Candle

"In and out, slow breaths. Just like that," I spoke softly and opened my eyes. Rosalie was perfectly arranged in front of me, sitting Indian style with her arms lightly resting on her legs. I knew that we could be perfectly still in any position but I was a stickler for the tradition of meditating. The order and discipline helped me from suffering another blackout so far.

After Rosalie and Esme spoke with Carlisle, he calmed down greatly. We still had yet to speak to one another but from what Esme told me he was more ashamed with himself than me.

I focused on Rosalie's closed eyes and mirrored her breathing pattern before closing my own again. The blonde vampire was interested in meditation after seeing how I was able to calm down after I spent a day in my bedroom using the few techniques Jenny taught me before she died.

After the division my freak out caused that day, I spent most of my company with Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Jasper. Edward was wary of me, Carlisle supposedly was trying to give me space and Alice was decided to be too high strung for me to deal with at the moment. She sometimes flitted in and out of my room only to chirp a sweet hello and dump new clothes on my bed. Everybody was trying their hardest to make my change easier on me, even Edward.

I knew he didn't care much for me after I hurt Esme, but he would always accompany me while I hunted. It was a relief because I didn't doubt that he would do whatever it took to keep me from hurting a human if we ever came across one. It was annoying that he was waiting or me to fall and fail but at least he was there to catch me before I did something I would regret for the eternity I had.

My meditation was supposed to be about clearing my mind and gaining control over my emotions. I could always manage to clear my mind and gain focus quickly, but whenever I was meditating my empty mind would suddenly fill up with stray thoughts of Edward Cullen.

He didn't trust me and made no secret of that, which was more endearing than everyone else sugar coating things. He mocked my lack of emotional control and my desire to keep studying magick. It hurt a lot, yet it also pushed me to do well and rub his face in it. I was a smart girl, there was no hiding it and I was using all of my skills to the fullest. I was fast and strong, sparring every other day with Emmett and Jasper. I ordered books and videos to learn about different fighting styles and forms of martial arts. My talent with magick was growing rapidly due to being able to study non stop and having a bottomless well of energy to call on. I went through Carlisle's books, learning as much as I could about everything that was available.

Esme had to guilt me into relaxing, using teaching as an excuse. She made me knit, bake, plant flowers, and help her with domestic chores as a break from the constant strive I had to be perfect in my new life. I soon relaxed and kept up my studies but at a slower pace. As Esme would teach me, I would teach her. I taught her the uses of plants in a spell or ritual and she would teach me how to properly grow them.

I took a deep breath as I returned to the present with Rosalie. A hint of lavender was in the air. My eyes snapped open and I leaped off of my bed, drawing a low giggle from Rosalie. "Hey, Esme," my voice practically twinkled as I greeted her with a hug.

She brushed my hair off of my shoulders after pulling back and greeted Rose and I with a small smile. "Are you ready to go? Everything is packed," her brows furrowed as she watched my face for any signs of distress. I shook my head before turning back to Rosalie. She and I weren't the hugging kind but today would be the first time in months that I would be away from the house. I allowed her to make the first move and hug me before returning her squeeze gently. Nobody thought twice about it but we knew that touching was a big deal and would always be because of Rosalie's memories of her last night as a human.

I gave her a tiny smile and waved as I followed Esme outside to her car. The meditation and my emotional control would be put to the test. Ever since my first day as a vampire, I chose to push most of my human memories away. It was the only way I could cope and not end up running back to Sunnydale, jeopardizing my life and the Cullens' also. I knew that my control was excellent so far, but I was aware of the Volturi and that feeding on a human or making an Immortal Child was far from the only things that would bring their brand of justice to our door.

I was so careful that I left the handling of my parent's funeral and estate to Carlisle and Esme. They drove down to Los Angeles barely one week since I awoke and two weeks since the night my parents died. I refused to talk about it or make any decisions with Esme or anyone else. When the two elder vampires returned, I was informed that my parents were cremated and that they would hold onto the urns until I was ready. I was surprised by a third urn being mentioned.

Kendra was cremated months ago and her remains were being kept for someone to claim. Esme claimed them from the small morgue under Sunnydale General and paid for a small, modest urn to house them. I had accepted Kendra's urn but chose to leave my parents with Esme and Carlisle. I needed something that reminded me of home without hurting too much and Kendra was just the thing I needed.

Esme exchanged e-mails with Faith and Oz, sharing my progress and letting them know I was okay. I hadn't been told if they knew of my new 'condition' but I had the feeling that none of the Cullens would have been able to leave Los Angeles with me, let alone California, without Faith and Oz's okay. They were aware of our plans for this weekend and were standing by in case I was strong enough to be around them.

Esme and I were driving to Sunnydale to pack everything away and take my things back before handing the keys over to Faith and her Watcher. She was practically staying over all the time since my parents died and the rent that the Watchers Council paid would go into the trust my parents had setup ages ago. With Alice's help, Esme and Carlisle were building me a lovely nest egg so I could have anything I wanted.

I stood by the car and watched as Esme and Carlisle cuddled and kissed. The sight brought a smile to my face. I was well aware of their lives before and after their change. Their story blasted away the tragic 'soul mates' label Buffy always used when talking about her and Angel. It was heartwarming, pun so intended. I giggled at my thoughts before cutting short at the familiar scent that could put a slight damper on any happy thoughts I was having.

It was this disturbing mix of honey and lilac warmed in the sun with little twinges of lemon to it. I hated that smell. It reminded me of summers spent with Jesse and Xander in my backyard. The summer before Buffy came into our lives, I baked lemon squares drizzled with honey. I thought it would impress Xander and I was on a real Alice Hoffman kick. I heard from my last nanny that the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach and Xander was known for thinking with his stomach. He was barely there for five minutes before grabbing as many as he could carry. He needed 'some snackage while checking out pool hotties'. I spent the rest of the afternoon sniffling and smiling as Jesse tried to cheer me up with silly games and jokes until nighttime came and we lay on the back porch, completely ignorant of what was out there.

It reminded me of teen heartbreak and that I was never enough and that Jesse would never come back and I'd never be with him in Heaven. I turned around and glared at Edward. "What do you want? Come to warn me about laying a hand on Esme again," I hissed out the words and folded my arms. He had the decency to look ashamed and pained, taking a step back. He never addressed me for any other reason other than to mock me. The oldest Cullen 'child' shuffled nervously and ran his hands through his bronze hair. What was going on here?

He finally opened his mouth, "I know what it's like, losing a parent right before you change. I'm sorry I've given you such a hard time." I blinked at the honesty in his voice and lost my defensive stance. I was a tough chick now but old Willow still remained. "It's okay. You've been around for a long time and your family is all you have. You were just being protective, I get that. I would never hurt any of you on purpose," I quickly forgave him because I did get it and I had never hated hum, just how he treated me.

I flashed him a smile and for once I felt human again, like when Faith had first asked about Oz. Just one of those open, easy grins that I never thought would come back. Edward returned my smile before it faltered and he nodded. "You'll be safe, right? The windows are tinted, so you can drive non-stop and you have your permit," his words came out a bit rushed. My smile grew wider, he was worried and it wasn't just about Esme.

I stepped closer and patted his arm, "Don't worry. We can both drive, we know to refuel when it's dark and I'm all super kick butt vamp now. There's nothing to worry about, but it's sweet that you're concerned." Edward glared at my hand on his arm, which I quickly removed. Whoops, maybe that was a bit too soon.

We stood in silence for a few more seconds as Carlisle and Esme whispered 'I love you' to one another. I waved at Carlisle and Edward before getting in the passenger seat. I checked the glove compartment for my shades. It was only March fifteenth, exactly four months since my attack. I still had eight more months before my eyes would be gold, they were burnt orange and I would need to mask them while in Sunnydale.

As far as everyone was concerned, my parents died while coming to Los Angeles to surprise me. In truth, they were at home for a brief few hours before their next flight when Victoria and James grabbed them. There was a will but no guardian mentioned. Since it was already established that the Cullens knew my parents enough for Carlisle to treat me as a favor, nobody questioned them when they decided to take me in. The trust was quickly put in their names. The Cullens were worth at least ten times what my trust was so there was no question of money being a motivator. I was transferred out of Sunnydale High and now was home schooled, the reasoning being my grief over my parents violent death made attending school impossible. I was already on my way to my first of many cap and gowns since I was already qualified to graduate and receive my diploma at the next local high school graduation in Denali.

Other than Faith and Oz, nobody tried to get in contact with me and I was more than fine with that. With my human memories fading in comparison to the sharp clarity of my few months as a Slayer and my life as a vampire, I didn't feel the same strong bonds of loyalty that I did before. The blinders of loyalty were long gone and I realized that my best friends weren't that great.

I shook my head and stared out the window as Esme drove down the winding dirt road that led to our house. We stayed silent as we made it onto the main road. It was new to me, being quiet for so long. My mind was still as busy and noisy as ever but now I no longer felt the need to voice every thought.

Rosalie somehow knew my moods before I did and Emmett was always quick to follow her approach. Jasper felt mine coming from a mile away, literally. He would rush home from hunting or a walk with Alice if I was feeling anything negative, much to his wife's annoyance. Just thinking about all the snarky comments Alice shot my way pissed me off.

Esme's lukewarm hand on mine snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking at her, I saw her smiling with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong, Willow?" I sighed and slumped in my seat, "Just thinking."

I frowned at my voice. Whenever Rosalie, Alice or Esme talked, their voices rang out in clear musical tones even when they were angry. Mine did too, but whenever I was angry or depressed it came out flat. The words tumbled out all jangly and jarring. It was one of the few points of contention about my success in the Cullen family.

Having enhanced hearing sounded cool, but it's not so cool when you hear bad sounds super loud. My voice was lovely when I was happy or excited. Esme and Jasper were always quick to tell me I chirruped like a Disney bird, yet even they cringed a bit from the darker tones of my voice.

I hated the differences between me and the Cullens. It was just constant reminders of what a freak I was. Slayers have been turned before, either as Potentials or after being called. Between Giles and Diana, I was able to read more than just the few pages about Angelus and the Scourge of Europe that Buffy was interested in. Slayers, Potential or not, tended to become mentally unstable after being turned by the classic vampires I was used to. Yet, being changed by the Cullens' type of vampire just strengthened the demonic nature that I possessed as a Slayer.

There has never been a Potential with any ability with magic, Slayers pre and post calling were dead batteries when it came to that. It was part of why Watchers were so necessary. Obviously, I could never share my calling as a Slayer and being turned with the Watcher's Council. Maybe I could convince Faith and Diana to copy the Slayer's Handbook for me.

I was dragged away from my thoughts by the sound of a car roaring past us. I sighed and shifted around in my seat.

Esme laughed and reached back with one hand. She lifted my backpack and tossed it on my lap. "Magic, Encyclopedia, fiction or one of Carlisle's medical books," Esme rattled off the selections she packed for me. I grinned and reached into the bag. I searched and pulled out the magic book. I looked it over and frowned, "I thought you didn't read it yet?"

Esme shook her head, "No, but someone did. I found it on the coffee table." I shrugged; it was a regular thing for me to leave my books out for anybody to read if they were curious about my studies. "Probably Rosalie or Alice wondering what colors would suit me," I giggled at the image of Alice trying to find clothing that reflected my token colors as a water sign.

I flipped it open and began to read aloud as Esme continued driving, trying to keep my thoughts about Sunnydale away.


	13. We Used To Be Friends Pt1

I knew the moment we reached Sunnydale. I didn't need to see the sign. The darkness of the town was obvious. Esme shivered and I patted her hand, trying to soothe her nerves. It had to be rough for her. As far as I knew, they had never been near a Hellmouth. Our worlds were so different, I wouldn't be surprised if they were somehow kept away or repelled from being near one. Giles said that the Hellmouth drew in vampires and other creatures in and made them a bit more savage. Esme and the Cullens were all about controlling that side that wanted blood. Becoming wild was the complete opposite of everything about them. Even after forty-one hours in a car, we were still looking fresh and crisp. No sweat, not much movement, nothing to mar our appearance.

It was still dark when we pulled up to the front of my old house. My eyes were taking in every detail of Sunnydale. I knew I wouldn't be back for quite a while so I had to memorize it all. My gaze landed on two figures lounging on the front steps.

Even if I couldn't see in the dark, I would recognize Faith and Oz just from their postures. I grinned and leaped from the car. I skipped over to Faith and threw my arms around her in a loose hug. I had practiced with eggs but I still wanted our first meeting to go without a hitch or broken bones. I breathed in the spicy cinnamon scent mixed with something dark and a bit cloying before pulling back and turning to Oz.

Oz was hanging back and so was I. I guess it was a predator thing. He had his wolf and I had my mini-demon. Before I realized what I was doing, my head tilted to the side and I took a small sniff. Oh! He was the dark, cloying scent. Our eyes met and I ducked my head. How could I look him in the eyes after smelling him all over Faith?

I soon felt Oz's hand on my shoulder, making me look up. He was in front of me with an almost blank look on his face. Well, his face was always blank but the trick was his eyes. There was happiness and relief there. I rushed forward and gave Oz a hug.

"Holy shit, Red," Faith's voice was low but definitely shocked. I looked at her and noticed her eyes were wide. Esme laughed lightly and slid forward, "Mind your speed, Willow, and mind your language, Faith."

Faith shook her head, the look of surprise being replaced by an easygoing grin. "I guess I have to listen, don't need 'Mommy' breaking me in two with a spanking," her tone was playfully mocking. She pushed Oz away from me and grabbed my hand, guiding me to the front door.

It was weird to touch anybody after months of limited touching with people as cold as I am. Faith's hand felt so warm but fragile. Before everything, it was so sure and strong. Much stronger than my hands, I knew that for sure. I knew some of what her life was like before Diana was even in the picture.

When she finally made it to Sunnydale, it was just as strong as mine. Still stronger because she had the training to go with the strength, I only had the muscle memory that came with my calling.

But now, everything was different. My hands would always be surer, stronger, staying smooth and unlined forever. Faith would age and be gone one day.

I leaned my head on her shoulder as she let us in and listened to her talk about the house.

"We packed up most of the furniture and put it in the basement. Di and I are glad we get to live here, but neither of us are the Laura Ashley type. The only room untouched is yours. That's where all your stuff is and we know you can't stay for too long. Esme told us about the 'sun issue'. I have to see you all sparkly and shit one day, you already look like one of those frickin' pixies in Di's Celtic mythology books. That'll just be icing on the cake. So, between the four of us, you should be back out on the road in no time. Esme and I will help you pack and Oz will just do his 'manly' duties and help lug it out to the car," Faith was rambling as she steered Esme and I towards my old room.

The pale pastels and bright bedding were a shock after living in a bright white room for the past four months. I walked around slowly, running my hands over my old furniture and belongings.

Faith cleared her throat before speaking. "B and Boy Wonder tried to get in a few times, but I shut that shi... stuff down real quick. They even tried to get mouthy about how they're your 'real friends'. Don't worry, nobody's been in since you left," her voice was thick with worry.

I spun around quickly. "She's back," I sat down on my bed heavily, ignoring the slight groan of the frame.

I looked up to Faith and Esme. "Where has she been? Has she asked about me," I tried to keep my voice even.

Faith moved slowly to my bed and sat beside me. "She won't say and she mostly asks when you're coming back," she spoke softly.

When am I coming back, not how I'm coping with losing my parents? Maybe it's selfish but I hoped for more concern than that.

I glance at the clock and stand up, Faith rising with me. I look to her and Esme before speaking. "Sorta pissed, not really surprised and just very eager to pack up and be out of here as soon as inhumanly possible," I rattled off quickly.

I grinned at their confused faces, "What is what am I feeling after hearing that Buffy's back?"

I moved to my desk and started stacking my books. The other women followed my lead and began to help. Esme was removing my clothes and folding them before placing them in a cardboard box.

Faith was stripping my bed and tossing them in a box also. I wanted to stop her, but I didn't have the heart to tell Faith about my king sized bed with pale linens even though I didn't need it. It was tempting. Faith would call Alice on her crazy obsession with sheet that have a high thread count. The thought of Faith towering over pint-sized Alice by six or seven inches brought a smile to my face.

As I mindlessly packed my books away, I thought about Alice.

Everyone assumed that I would take to Alice after my change, but she was way too much for me to handle.

Before my transformation I wasn't far off from Alice, bubbly and optimistic, except she had a passion for fashionable clothes and I marched to the beat of my own drummer clothing-wise. My style was the same, except the bright colors were gone.

Case in point, I'm wearing a blue short sleeved tee with a black mini, black tights and Converse high tops. Alice groaned when she saw my outfit as she passed by while I was meditating with Rosalie.

According to her, the 'punk' look was for poor people who couldn't afford couture. She had been saying that since the day after I turned and she realized the black sundress was a random choice.

I quickly learned that as much as Alice loved fashion, I loved slicing up the clothes she bought me and making 'faux-punk' outfits to shock her.

Rosalie was more my style, she was a Faith-placebo. She might have been blonde, tall and had weird violet-blue eyes before she changed but her attitude was all Faith.

She knew what I needed almost before I did, just like Jasper. Yet, Jasper knew from watching me like a hawk since the moment he met me. Rose, on the other hand, just knew.

Rosalie was fashion-obsessed like Alice, but she was less annoying about it. She helped by introducing me to Vivienne Westwood and Agent Provocateur, now main staples in my wardrobe.

Alice and Esme were classically stylish and Rosalie and I were edgier about our clothes and behavior.

It had a lot to do with our feelings on being a vampire. Alice and Esme couldn't be happier with their lives. Rosalie was happy with Emmett and her family, but she confessed during a hunting trip that she was jealous that Alice couldn't remember how she died and that she wanted to have a child with Emmett.

I grew up in a much different time than Rose, having children wasn't something that most eighteen year olds wanted now. So, I missed the little things. I missed being able to go to the beach, eating food, the Bronze, and being in the library. I threw myself into the things I could enjoy.

I kept studying, swam everyday in a local spring for hours, and spent my time with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. I was quickly nipping at Carlisle and Edward's heels when it came to knowledge. If you included pop culture, I actually knew more than them.

Between my thoughts and the two soft heartbeats in the house, I was barely focused on my packing. A loud heartbeat shook me from my thoughts and my head shot up.

I looked to Esme and Faith. Esme was as still as a statue with her finger held to her lips. Her hand was on Faith's arm, keeping her nearby.

I followed Esme's example and stayed still, forgoing the rules for blending in. I didn't shift, blink, or breathe.

Faith's eyes went wide at the sight of us no longer hiding our nature. I stared at her and she stared back before relaxing after a minute. A slow grin slid over her face and she winked at me. I returned her smile knowing that my vamp status didn't bother her.

A weird rancid smell came to me moments before we heard someone pounding on the door. I covered my nose and dropped to the ground. It was like vanilla and bubblegum mixed with a rotting corpse.

I hissed out without thinking, "What the fuck is that smell?"

Esme shivered, both from the smell and my voice. Faith's smile dropped and she turned to Esme, "It's B. I can sense her."

As soon as Esme released her, she bolted out my room and down the stairs. I heard her yank the door open and slam it behind her a moment later.

Esme resumed her packing, but at a much faster speed. Her hands were a blur as she packed the last of my clothes. I followed her lead as I listened in on the conversation downstairs.

First, I heard Buffy's voice. She sounded angry. "What are you doing here, Faith." she spat the words out quickly.

She must not have taken well to Faith 'shutting shit down'. Faith's heart was racing slightly but she hid it well. "Well, Red needs her shit and Mama Bear is making sure she gets it. I'm here to let her in," I could hear the smug smile on her face in her light Boston drawl. I couldn't keep in my giggle at her successful attempt to piss off Buffy.

"She's here," I heard Buffy yell almost shrilly. I cringed at the sound and began to tape the boxes shut in a hurry to get out of there.

"Yup, and she didn't ask for you. In fact, I had to bring you up. She stopped giving a damn if you came back since before she had to leave….. Where do you think you're going," Faith's voice went from playfully mocking to harsh.

There was a sharp crack of flesh hitting flesh, followed by a growl. It sounded human but with something more behind it, it was Oz. I was sure of it. Then, a male cried out Buffy's name.

I dropped my packing tape and raced downstairs. I've never really ran at full speed before, there was never a need and it was too fast for the Cullen's because they have no human blood in their system. So, it was a bit shocking to make it downstairs and in front of Faith in seconds.

'Can't hit her' was a mantra in my head as I faced off against Buffy. I was right, Buffy hit Faith and it was making my blood boil.

I noticed that I wasn't the only vamp there. Angel was behind Buffy, holding her back with his hands on her shoulders. His look of shock reminded me of the one thing I forgot.

The changes were subtle but noticeable and my glasses were still in Esme's car.

Crap! I looked heavenward and sighed, they knew this was coming, I was warned. Note to self, listen to Powers That Be-approved seers from now on.

Nobody moved except for Esme and Oz. They loaded up the back seat and trunk with my boxes as Angel, Buffy Faith and I all looked at each other. It was fast becoming a waiting game to see who would talk first.

Angel stepped forward, grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes for a minute. It was definitely uncomfortable to be that close to him. He then squeezed me tight and drew back. "Can it be taken away," his voice was low.

I had to think for a second. Could what be taken away? What did he mean….? Oh! My soul! I shook my head and he grinned before hugging me again.

Oh, Angel… I felt a soft burn forming in my throat and I hugged him back while trying not to break out into dry sobs. Only Angel of all people would care more about my soul being safe while his girlfriend looked ready to engage in SlayerFest '99 with my best friend.

We released each other and backed away from one another with nervous smiles after Oz slammed the trunk shut. Yet, Angel didn't return to Buffy's side.

I followed his gaze to Buffy's hand. Stake at the ready and I wasn't sure who it was meant for.

She looked at me with this weird gaze. "Are you a vampire," her voice was oddly calm for the situation.

I answered back as simply as possible, "Not like Angel, we keep our souls and we're stronger."

She nodded and slid her stake away. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I have to ask Giles to look into this, but this is actually good for us. We need some extra firepower, we have a new baddie on the horizon," her voice was lighter, more welcoming.

And just when it all seemed to be going well, it's now shot to shit.

"I can't stay, Buffy. I'm still a newborn. This is my first time around anyone remotely human. I can't risk it," my voice was surprisingly strong.

The blonde Slayer rolled her eyes, "You have your soul, Wills. How bad can it get?"

There it was. Buffy was a great friend but every now and then her old self would pop out. The Buffy from Hemery High was like a ditzy version of Cordelia, but just as self-absorbed and bitchy.

Stepping back, I closed my eyes. I could feel it coming, the darkness from when I hurt Esme. It was always there at the edges, threatening to overtake everything when I was at my weakest.

Buffy was speaking, but I couldn't hear a word. I clapped my hands over my ears. I didn't want to hear her try and convince me to stay. I knew what the Powers warned and I couldn't risk it for any reason.

The lukewarm arms circling around my waist startled me and the scent that went with it shocked me enough for the darkness to fade away. Honey, lilac and lemon, all swirled together perfectly.

I kept my eyes closed, allowing Edward to drag me to his car and place me in the back seat before he sped off, wishing I could sleep.


	14. Little Sister

The ride back was much shorter since Edward was barely obeying the speed limit while driving. Neither of us spoke, the only noise in the car was classical music playing softly. I stayed curled up in the back with my eyes closed.

When we arrived, I sat up and exited the car. Using my speed, I swiftly made my way to my room, closing my door behind me.

My room was as I left it. The sheets slightly rumpled from Rosalie and I sitting on my bed, stacks of books near my bed and desk.

I sat on the bed, unlaced my shoes before toeing them off and shed my tights and miniskirt before heading to the bathroom. Looking between the large tub and massive shower, I shrugged and turned the shower on. I took the rest of my clothes off and tossed it into the hamper.

Making my way into the shower, a sigh slipped out as the scalding hot water flowed over my skin. I shampooed, conditioned and scrubbed as fast as possible before rinsing my hair and body with cold water.

Turning the knobs and shutting the water off before grabbing a towel, I made short work of drying myself off. I tossed the fluffy towel next to the hamper and headed to my dresser.

I pulled a white tank and black boy shorts out and put it on. One of the perks of being a female vampire was that I would have perky boobs forever and no need to ever worry about my nipples when it's cold out. The thought made me laugh as I snuggled under my covers.

The smile on my face faded as the memories from my trip to Sunnydale popped up. I should never have gone to Sunnydale at all. I needed closure, yes, but I just ended up creating more drama and conflict.

I grabbed my pillow and held it close to my face, letting it muffle my dry sobs.

I heard my bedroom door open and close, bringing a gust of air in the room that brought my tearless cries to a stop. The scent of leather, smoke and the citrusy scent of bergamot calmed me before I even felt Jasper's hand on my back.

"Darlin', you want to talk about it," his soft Texas accent was stronger with worry.

I sat up and shook my head. His hand guided me to sitting in his lap before he wrapped it around me, his other hand picking up a nearby book. I rested my head on his shoulder while he flipped through the book.

A rough chuckle made me look up to see Jasper grinning at the book he chose. He met my gaze and shook his head. "Little Tree, only you would have a book about females in the mass media resting on top of a book of domestic spells," the older vampire returned his focus to the book in his hand.

I let my head drop to his shoulder. As much as Jasper was calming me, something felt odd about him being here. I closed my eyes and let the silence soothe me.

My eyes snapped open. That was it! Silence was something that never existed when Jasper would spend one on one time with me. Alice trusted us but she hated that she couldn't understand Jasper's darker side or mine.

It wasn't her fault. She had no memory of her past, good or bad, and no memory of her painful transformation. She was born into the world strong and indestructible, no risk of pain or suffering, with helpful visions to guide her way.

So, she did what she could. She puttered around the house, ordering new clothes for the family and things for the house. When she realized that I thought more about computers than clothing, she ordered the most expensive desktop she could find. It was one of the many reasons why I could put up with the overly girly behavior, meddling and smug know-it-all attitude that came from her visions. Which led to some of the tension between us, her visions were blocked and fuzzy if I was part of it. The resulting headaches had driven Esme and Carlisle to consider building a small cottage near the house for either me or Jasper and Alice.

I was drawn away from my thoughts by Jasper tapping my leg. "Edward's coming," he explained as he set my book down.

I got up and went back to my dresser, pulling out a black sports bra and blue pajama pants. Glancing behind me to make sure Jasper's back was turned, I pulled the pants on and tugged my tank down to quickly put on my sports bra. After I was properly dressed, I turned around and tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

He spun around and flashed me a huge smile. "She's decent, Edward," a chuckle came after his announcement.

My bedroom door opened and Edward walked in with a wooden box in his hands. He grimaced at Jasper's comment before nodding in my direction. "May we talk, Willow," his voice sounded old and formal compared to Jasper and I.

I looked to Jasper and waited for his approval. James might have bitten me, but in everyone's eyes Jasper might as well have been my sire. He hunted with me, trained with me, taught me about the Volturi and their laws, and comforted me when I was upset. He was like a father and an older brother. In return, I was becoming his beta.

Carlisle was our leader, there were no doubts about that, but if we needed to fight everyone looked to Jasper. He was the protector of the family and I was learning enough to be considered his right hand.

Jasper nodded his consent and left the room without closing the door behind him. I giggled and looked at Edward. The offended look on his face turned my giggles into a full out laugh.

Edward, ever the gentleman, waited patiently for me to stop. As the last laugh trailed off, he raised an eyebrow. I gestured in his direction, indicating that he could proceed.

Edward held the box out to me, waiting for me to take it. It was a medium sized jewelry box that was slightly heavy. It looked like it was made of cherry wood based off of the detailed painting of cherry blossoms all over it. In the middle of the top was a relief of the Cullen crest. I traced my fingers over it and looked up at Edward.

"The lion represents dauntless courage and the hand, pledge of faith, sincerity and justice. The shamrock is for perpetuity and the chevron, protection," his finger traced over each symbol as he explained it. His voice was soft with reverence and I waited for him to go on,

"Alice received a vision about you for the first time. It was much different than the others. I was with her when t came, so I was able to experience it too. It took place around November, it was snowing and you mentioned that you had about one more day to go. You mentioned to the dark haired girl… Faith, that you had one more day to go. You spoke of Carlisle not knowing enough about magic, saving people named DiDi, Kanno and Kakistos and moving from Boston," he spoke haltingly, so unlike his normal way of speaking where his words would flow musically. He wasn't telling me everything.

I placed the jewelry box on my bed and sat down. "DiDi and Kanno watch over Faith and train her. Kakistos is a demonic vampire who is nothing like us," I was cut off by Edward's low hiss.

He ran his fingers through his bronze mop of hair with a grimace. "I felt them when I followed you. Their thoughts are utterly disgusting," he spat out.

I nodded and shrugged, "They have no souls, no conscience. Their demons are based off of the dark, hidden side of their personality when they were human."

Edward slumped into the chair next to my vanity. "Yet, that one you were hugging was different. His thoughts were pure," his tone was now wary for some reason.

I straightened up and grinned. "Angel, he's special. He has a soul," I explained.

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked at me, "How do you know for sure?"

I looked down and fiddled with the edge of my tank top before looking up. Trying to keep my voice level and nonchalant I quickly responded, "Oh, cause I gave it too him. Well, back to him. He had it when we met, then lost it."

To my shock, Edward laughed loudly. Leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs, he smirked. "You're definitely full of surprises. Is there anything you can't do," his voice filled with mirth.

Without thinking, I answered, "Bring back the dead."

As soon as the words left my mouth, my eyes widened. I had kept hidden my real reason for studying magic after I was turned. While I did love my new life, I felt guilty for being the reason my parents died. Jasper was the only one who knew my feelings, according to him they were hard to ignore.

After a few months of searching, I realized that only delving into dark magic would provide me with anything and I knew better than to get into that. I remembered how even one mistake from Giles' past came back to try and ruin his future. I love my new family, as weird as we are, and I would never risk having something like Eyghon destroy that.

Edward was soon beside me, reaching for the box.

"Alice's vision showed more than just you talking to Faith. You left us and were living with her. We were… attacking you and planning on killing you. It was all from you viewpoint and seeing how we were hurting you…," he stopped and took an unnecessary breath.

I patted his knee and smiled softly, "You saw what would happen if nobody was there to help me say no to Buffy. It was a warning for all of us."

Edward nodded, "We know you come from a world where creatures like us don't come as much of a shock. It has to be tempting to go back, but you don't because you want to keep everyone safe."

He gestured to the lion and the chevron on the box, "Courage to stay and protect the ones you love." He moved on to the hand and continued, "You show faith in us, trusting that we won't steer you wrong, and you're sincere in every way that matter. I just wish that you could have your justice." He finished by tapping the three shamrocks, "But, you have forever to wait for it."

Edward finally opened the box. If I had needed to breathe it would be hard to right now. All different types of jewelry, all with the Cullen crest on it. There was a chocker, but unlike Alice's, it was a thick band of black lace with a cameo made of creamy white and bright emerald green jade. A leather wristband, a delicate ring like Esme's and a heavy pendant on a long chain that was similar to Rosalie's necklace. The one that caught my eye was a smaller necklace that I noticed was a locket upon closer inspection. I picked it up and looked up at Edward.

"Esme and I purchased it during your first week, but we didn't know when it would be a good time to give it to you. Your birthday was out of the question, obviously. So, we decided to wait until you seemed ready to accept your place in our family. When you didn't fight to stay in California and came back home, I knew it was time. Welcome to our family, Willow," Edward's voice was soft and warm as he explained the jewelry.

I handed Edward the locket and twisted around with my back to him before holding up the still damp strands of my hair. I felt the light metal rest on my skin as Edward put it on me. I turned back around and caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror of my vanity.

The medium sized locket rested in the hollow of my throat. The green and silver design shined in the light. I let my hair down and smiled. I might not look like the old Willow, but I was starting to realize new Willow was far from bad.

I looked to Edward to share my thoughts with him, but he had this strange look on his face. It reminded me of how Angel would look at Buffy.

"Edward," my voice came out all breathy and weird. What was going on? This was Edward frickin' Cullen, the vampire who swore that I was dangerous and a threat to his family just four months ago!

Edward gently tucked a loose strand on hair behind my ear. His moves were slow as if he didn't want to startle me, but it was too late. My mind already started freaking out and there was no stopping it.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Big mistake, I got a nose full of Edward's smell. If my heart could beat it would be racing. Xander, Oz, and every cute guy I had ever seen paled in comparison to Edward and how he was making me feel.

I felt a lukewarm hand touch my cheek before I felt Edward's lips against my own. It was the sweetest of kisses, he didn't try to deepen it and it wasn't a brief peck. It was perfect.

I opened my eyes with a sigh to see Edward smiling down at me. I blinked a bit before attempting to speak. "I thought you didn't even like me," I squeaked out of confusion.

Edward grimaced and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "I never disliked you, Willow. I just felt it would be best to keep you at a distance," he sounded pained. I patiently waited for him to continue.

"I didn't always follow Carlisle's rules. There was a time when I rebelled and I fed from humans. I used my gift to pick out murderers and rapists, the worst this world had to offer. It only lasted for a few years before I saw the wisdom of only feeding from animals. I could never imagine feeding from an innocent, but I didn't want to risk it. You have no idea what you looked like the first time I met you. You had this glow about you, something that just pulled my family in without thirsting for your blood. In that restaurant, you were like the moon amongst the stars. Everything was just a backdrop. I realized that it wasn't your blood that tempted me. It was you. I wanted you by my side forever. Even at the cost of having you live forever with the memory of how you died," he stared at me without blinking as he talked. As if I would disappear.

I wasn't Jasper, but I knew what he was feeling, the self-loathing and guilt. I threw my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad I'm here with you."

I sat back so he could read the truth in my eyes. He chuckled and framed my face with his hands. "How is it that even as a human you were able to resist me? I've been spoiled by years of normal women falling at my feet, but it takes you becoming a vampire to even get you to notice me," his words were lightly mocking.

My smile fell away. There it was. 'Normal' women wanted Edward; I couldn't stand him at all. It took becoming a vampire to even see Edward in a romantic light. It wasn't his slightly spoiled and cocky attitude that was a turn off. It was the fact that he screamed 'vampire' and my destiny as a Slayer screamed 'Vampire! Kill it!'

I was sure that Edward had to know, but to be fair, all of my family should know. I had to tell everybody at once. It was bad enough that I only told Esme. I hoped that they wouldn't be mad as it explained a lot about why I was different from the Cullens.

Edward moved back. "What's wrong, Willow," his voice was tense with worry.

Suddenly, I felt exhausted. I had dealt with so much drama today. All I wanted to do was relax, check in on Faith and read. I didn't want to think about sharing secrets and how that would affect my love life or about visions of Faith, Diana and Kakistos…

Oh my god! I bolted from the room, making a beeline to Carlisle in seconds.

"Faith and Diana are going to die!"


	15. We Used To Be Friends Pt2

Here I was, back in Sunnydale. Only this time it was Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I. To be fair, Kakistos could be taken down by any of us, even Esme despite her lack of fighting skills. Yet, I insisted on being here to make sure Faith was safe. Carlisle was going to be doing the heavy lifting and actually kill the vampire that nearly cost Diana and Faith their lives before. Esme and Edward came along for support.

Once I explained the story of how Faith, Diana and Kanno came to Sunnydale everyone agreed that they needed to be protected. Emmett was up for a fight but after Esme, Edward and I explained the dark nature of the Hellmouth, it was also agreed that it would be better left to Carlisle and I.

With my tolerance from being raised on the Hellmouth and Carlisle's self-control, we were the strongest for the task at hand.

We were currently camped out in my house. It was a waiting game to see when Kakistos would strike. It seemed like Alice's vision was a one time deal. I didn't tell anyone but I believed it came from the Powers That Be. Alice never had visions like that. According to Carlisle, Alice's visions were always third person. Never were they from someone's viewpoint.

I was in my old room. It seemed so weird to be in my room with my old stuff. Esme wasn't racing like Edward, so she was still on the road when I alerted Carlisle to Alice's vision. It was just a matter of calling her cell phone and letting her know to turn around while Carlisle, Edward and I drove down.

Diana was getting set up in my parents' old room; Faith was relaxing with Oz in the guest room and I was back in my old room. Esme and Carlisle were standing watch in the living room and kitchen. Esme was looking forward to being able to actually cook on a regular basis.

I finished putting the same sheets Faith packed away back on my bed. I turned to get books from a box when I noticed Edward standing in the doorway with a slight scowl on his face.

"I've been here for minutes, Willow. What if I was Kakistos? You have to be more careful," his voice was terse. I rolled my eyes and laughed at his worry.

I tugged on his arm, dragging him into the room. I shook my head and sat down on my bed. "Edward, Kakistos is nothing like us. He's huge and slow compared to us. Cloven hands and feet, huge ax wound to the face by Faith, the girl that's much slower and weaker than us. I'm not worried. I'm more worried about if he or one of his minions gets to Di or Kanno. Speaking of Kanno, he should be here by now," I got up and looked out the doors that led to the small balcony outside.

I told Carlisle and Edward about the rules when it came to 'lesser' vampires like Angel and Kakistos. Somehow, Edward couldn't wrap his head around the fact that there are two types of vampires. He just assumed Kakistos was like us.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and looked back at Edward. I knew it was wrong to be thinking of him at this time, but my thoughts always came back to Edward in some way. I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts, the last thing I needed was to seem like some love struck teenager.

I should be paying attention to Faith and Oz instead. It had barely been four days since the confrontation on my lawn and we never addressed it. Nothing was being discussed. Slayers, fights, visions and Edward-kissage was being avoided.

We took turns hunting at night to keep our hunger down and tried to find ways to keep busy during the day. It was strange to have to stay cooped up. I was used to being able to go outside at any time. The house was far from any humans and I was kept away from the Denali coven.

I frowned at that stray thought. I trusted the Cullen coven enough to follow all of their rules. Yet, here we were in my world and Edward still questions me.

I flopped back and waved a hand in Edward's direction. "Smoochies and cuddles or go read a book far away from me," my words came out syrupy sweet but with an edge.

"Excuse me," his words came out a bit strangled.

I sat up a bit and rolled my eyes. I ran through the facts calmly, "You're in my town, in my house and protecting my best friend who is a Slayer. You have no idea what a Slayer is, how they come to be, what their duties are and how to kill this different type of vampire. In fact, you've never even come across one in your lifetime which spans almost a hundred years. I've dealt with this since my sophomore year at high school. If I could handle a vamp while human, an older vampire like Kakistos is nothing to worry about, even if he sneaks up on me. What's he going to do? Sink his fangs into my neck? I know what I'm doing. So, either enjoy this trip down memory lane in my room with me or go sulk somewhere else like a little bitch!"

By the end of my rant I was worked up and in Edward's face, and by the look on his, he was about to give as good as he got.

In two seconds the door was closed and I was pinned to my bed with Edward's mouth on my throat. Panic bubbled up in me. I bucked and wiggled, trying to get Edward off of me. He quickly released me and sat up, his voice full of worry, "Willow?"

I gulped and took deep unnecessary breaths, trying to calm myself. Yet, my voice was still shaky, "James."

Nothing else needed to be said. The whole Cullen family knew what James had planned for me and what I was forced to watch. Between the smells and the sight of James with his pants down and a cock coated with blood that wasn't mine, it wasn't hard for them to figure out. We never talked about it. It was almost a rule, never talk about anything unpleasant.

Yet, it was always there in the back of my mind. I was almost raped after watching my mother being violated and killed. I was able to forget most of the time. Books, training and hunting kept my mind busy. It made me able to play the part of the content, little newborn. I could feel them watching me, waiting for me to break. After nearly a month of nothing but happy, smiley Willow, everyone just assumed that it faded away with my human memories and it was starting to until now.

Edward backed up, his back pressed against the wall as my bedroom door slammed open.

I looked at Esme with shock. Not a hair or piece of clothing was out of place and her face was impassive, but her eyes were shiny with rage.

"Edward, from now on you will patrol from sundown to sunrise. You will stay downstairs with us during the day and you will stay away from my daughter," her voice was no longer sweet and loving. It was like a whip cracking.

Edward nodded and made a fast exit. Esme stayed in place until she heard the front door close.

The fury disappeared, replaced by the soft, loving Esme I was used to.

She pulled me up, her strong arms wrapping around me as she placed tender kisses on the top of my head. She whispered soothingly, "Edward's my first and I do tend to forgive him easily, but there are just some things a mother can't ignore. I can't promise you'll forget, but I can promise that you will have your happy ending. Even if I have to move mountains to make sure that happens."

"Red, K isn't answering his… What's going on," Faith's accent was thick with worry.

Esme and I stepped away from one another and faced Faith.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just some bad memories."

The dark haired Slayer walked further into my room. She was keeping calm but I could see her hands shaking. She needed to slay something quick. Faith lived for her calling, she loved being special and unique. She was tapped into her nature and relished it. It was a definite change from Buffy, who wanted nothing more than to be normal.

We tried to lure vampires to our backyard but their eyes and hearing were sharp enough to notice out unnatural appearance and the lack of a beating heart.

Oz was trying his best to keep her calm, and it wasn't taking much. Her only problem was the lack of slayage. Having Esme and Carlisle, who she was getting to know well from a few random phone calls and weekly e-mails, in addition to me was a welcome change.

Now with the possibility that her sensei was dead, all her calm would be gone soon.

A slight tickle down my back accompanied by the sound of breaking glass drew my attention away from Faith and the important matter at hand.

Faith and Esme looked at me with twin looks of shock on their faces before Faith broke out in laughter.

"Oh my god, the look on your face is priceless," Faith squeaked out the words before laughing again.

I pivoted to find a large rock right behind me. The small tickle was someone hitting me with something that would knock a normal human out? I giggled before peering out the window.

I groaned at the sight I saw. I glanced over my shoulder and hissed out "It's Xander!"

I opened my balcony doors and leaped off of it nimbly, landing on the ground in a tight crouch.

"So, it's true, huh? You're all tough, soul-having and super powered, yet you won't come back and help us. Oh, but you'll come and play house with the Buffy and Giles wannabes," Xander was shouting and I could smell the booze on his breath.

I stood up slowly and held my hands out. He was drunk and had a crossbow in his hands, this would not end well. I tried to reason with him, "Xander, its Kakistos. He's here to kill them and I can't let that happen. I'm only helping because I'm the strongest right now because my human blood is still in my body. This guy is really old. Cloven feet and hands, remember?"

It was sad to see the boy I loved and trusted for my entire life glare at me with hate. He spat at the ground and scoffed. "Just your human blood or did you snack on Mommy and Daddy too? A little payback from their little girl once she became a member of the living dead," his words were nearly drowned out by three loud growls from all sides.

I took a quick glance around. Thank god it was well after midnight and nobody was outside to see this. Carlisle and Esme were in the doorway and for once he was holding her back. Edward was staring unblinkingly at my former best friend, but inching his way to the house. Their eyes black with bloodlust, I knew I had to stop Xander before he did something stupid.

I stepped in front of Esme and Carlisle's clear path to Xander. I wanted to play it cool but Xander's last comment was making me angry.

"We were best friends since pre-k and you used to know me better than anyone. Trust me when I sat that while watching my mother and father die before my eyes was nothing I ever wanted," I felt my lips curl back as I growled out the words.

Xander gave a humorless laugh, "I'm supposed to believe that while you stand there looking every inch the monster? I might be dumb, but I'm not that dumb."

I had enough of this. "At this point, I really don't care what you believe. I was human when my parents died, I was next on the feeding list, the Cullens saved me and I've been spending my new life trying to make sure I don't lose control around human blood. Silly me! I thought I could help from afar and still be a Scooby. Guess the only non-human girls you like around are Slayers," I let the scorn and condescension drip from every word.

Xander brought his arm up, aiming the crossbow at me with a wobbly hand. "You both left me to become monsters! You think you can just do that to me? That I'd let you get away with it," his screams were filled with indescribable rage.

When the last word left his lips, he let the bolt fly from his weapon. Going on instinct, I twisted to my left and executed a flawless back flip. I sped over to him and grabbed the bow from his hands, flinging it away from us.

A primal scream came from behind me, along with the most disgusting smell I had ever come across in my time as a vampire. It was worse than deer poo.

I spun around with a grimace on my face only to see the worst thing possible.

Diana was on the floor with the bolt sticking out of her neck. There was so much blood already surrounding her.

When did she come downstairs? Why didn't I hear her? I should have been listening.

I moved to run to her side, but the smell overpowered me. I slumped down and crawled back to try and escape it.

Faith vaulted over Esme and Carlisle as they huddled over Diana valiantly trying to save her. It was no use, between all that blood and the faint reedy sound of her heartbeat; it was obvious that it was a lost cause.

"You goddamned mother fucker! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Faith's shrill scream was unbearable. Every word was followed by the smack of her fist against his flesh and a grunt as she followed through.

There was no doubt that Faith wasn't holding back. Between the sounds and the sight of Diana dying, it was clear to anybody who knew her that her holding back wasn't an option.

Edward was nowhere to be found. He probably took off the second blood hit the air. I couldn't complain. He needed to maintain his control and not risk the temptation.

The endless smacks of flesh on flesh were now wet and squishy. I had to struggle just to get up and forcefully drag Faith away from Xander.

I wanted him to suffer and broken bones were a start, but death would be a copout. I also loved Faith to much to let her become what Xander is now, a killer.

As I held her close and let her cry, I cried with her. I cried for Diana, who cared too much to let a powerful friend stand alone. For Xander, who got lost in his hatred and despair. And for Faith, the girl who always lost the ones she cared for.


	16. Thank You Faletinme Be Mice Elf: An AN

I just want to take a moment to thank all of the people who read my story and encouraged me to push through my moody writer's block. Your reviews, following my story, choosing it as a favorite story and even choosing me as a favorite author was more than I expected for my first public foray into fanfiction.

gravelgerdie

Sitanya

mydnightfox

cleo4ever44

indigo bleu

Obsidian Moon Friesians

Sailor Natsuki

dixiehellkat101

BF'F

luckycharms0210

Elphaba85

sweetypie15

Danni8x10

Jaspella

It's almost been a year since I posted the first chapter July 9th of 2009 and it's now June 30th of 2010. I only have fifteen chapters to show, mostly because I rewrote a ton. And when I say a ton, I mean it. lol. Obviously, I changed the timeline and some key events to make sure I had all my players on the chessboard.

Originally, I made Willow's birthday in May so she was barely a Slayer for three weeks before she died, which would have lined up almost perfectly with Faith's back story from the novel Go Ask Malice. She would have been in control and golden eyed by Graduation. She wants to leave to help the Scooby's fight the Mayor and save Faith from herself but the Cullen's would rather play it safe.

Rosalie and Esme are the only ones who stop long enough to understand what not stopping the Ascension leads to. So, they help her run away. That's what the whole vision in the prologue that Alice receives is about. If Willow stayed in Sunnydale, she would have been there for Kakistos at the beginning of the school year and help save Diana and Kanno without everyone dying. That helps prevent Faith from becoming the 'rogue' Slayer and going down a dark path.

Then, as Angel comes back, he takes her under his wing. Becomes her 'sire', teaching her everything he knows as Angel and Angelus and about the Order of Aurelius. Diana, Giles and eventually Wesley, all help her learn to control her magic. She steals the books for the Ascension and the spiders needed for the ritual to prepare but is forced to trade it back for Oz.

The Mayor does become a pure demon on Graduation day. Willow and Angel take on the vampires that come out during the eclipse. She ends up biting a few and discovers her 'power', not going to ruin it cause it's the same power in this rewrite.

The Cullens, being convinced by Rosalie showing them Willow's altar and books, make it just in time to see that her eyes are now red. Assuming the worst, they are convinced that she needs to be destroyed.

What goes on for most of the years until 2005, when Twilight starts, is that Willow bounces around Sunnydale, LA, Boston and Esme's Island trying to evade the Cullens. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett are all helping her. That's what Rosalie was there for in the vision, she knew mentioning Esme would weaken Carlisle's resolve and give Willow more time.

And that's how far I got before taking notes on certain parts and scrapping the rest. I might write the alternate version of how things would have gone if Willow stayed. Like "The Wish" version of Twilight's Darkness. But, not for awhile. I still have to cover five to six more years for Twilight's Darkness and I have some chapters done for Dark Moon.

Oh, yeah. That's right. I've gone crazy and set up a timeline for all four books and after I'm done with the Breaking Dawn crossover, I have two called Daybreak and Daylight planned. Because what's the point of all that Darkness without a little Light at the end? lol.

So, again, thank you for reading. I'm glad somebody gets a kick out of what I come up with in my twisted little head.


	17. Dirty Little Secret

We stayed on the ground for as long as possible. Clinging to one another through the sirens and attempts at police questioning us. I wanted to shut it all out but I couldn't. I heard the comments from the police and Carlisle.

Diana was dead, Xander was in a coma. There was no talk of arresting Faith. Even the inept police force that wrote off vampire attacks as gangs on PCP was smart enough to let it go. Between Faith's inability to even talk and Carlisle presenting a heavily edited version of events, it was decided that she wouldn't be arrested.

I could sense that the sun was coming up and forced myself to get up. I left the task of carrying her in to Carlisle and Oz.

I slowly made my way upstairs to find Esme waiting for me with a large black garbage bag in her hands.

She held it out with an apologetic look, "We have to get rid of your clothes and burn them. The smell is too tempting."

I shoot her a look. "Tempting? I'm covered in the grossest smelling stuff ever! And I used to deal with demon slime, so that's saying something," I shivered as the memory of the odor Xander and Diana's blood hit me. Thank god I don't have to breathe.

I started to peel off the sticky t shirt and jeans I was wearing. My shoes, underwear and socks soon followed. Neither Esme nor I blinked at my nudity. According to her and Rosalie, they had been the ones to clean me up and dress me when I was in the middle of changing. So, I didn't think much of being nude in front of Esme. It was like my mother seeing me naked.

I walked into my private bathroom. It was so tiny to me now that I was used to the huge rooms in Alaska. I felt like I was spoiled by my new life.

The water in the shower came up hot immediately and I turned it as far as it could go. The scalding hot water was refreshing and I made sure to wash my hair and scrub my skin several times.

As the water pounded at my skin, I thought of how Esme looked. Her eyes were black with hunger and I was willing to bet Edward's was too.

Most of my human memories were slowly fading but my few months worth as a Slayer were still strong. I remember the talk Esme and I had the day before I was turned. Carlisle was able to resist human blood to the point that it didn't affect him.

I shut the faucet off and watched the water flow down the drain. Stepping out of the tub, I reached for a towel I had as a human. Drying myself off, I went back into my room to find Edward waiting for me.

He was sitting on my bed next to a pile of clothes Esme must have put out for me.

He quickly stood up and I gestured for him to turn around. I hastily pulled my underwear and clothes on. I coughed to let him know that he could turn around.

"Faith's in her room right now. Carlisle gave her some sedatives to get her to sleep," he explained.

I nodded, "Is Oz still here?"

Edward shook his head, "He took the clothes out to burn and when he comes back, he'll clean up the blood for us."

I stepped forward, reaching up to smooth his tousled hair. "Your eyes are gold again. Thank you for keeping control," I murmured. I dropped my hand only to have Edward catch it.

He held it in his, staring into my eyes. "I had to. I couldn't cause you the pain of seeing me like that. Possibly attacking you, Faith or Oz," he spoke in a hushed tone.

I inhaled sharply at the combination of his intense gaze and his words. I could feel the weight of his feelings for me in them and it stunned me. He stunned me, time and time again.

I wanted to kiss him again but the horrible smell from before returned, making me gag. I forced myself to not breathe.

The content look on Edward's face faded away into panic. "Willow! What's wrong," his voice was loud and shaky.

Esme and Carlisle burst through my door gently, as not to break it.

I looked at Esme and choked out my words, "That awful smell."

Esme's face softened and she looked almost sheepish, "Oh dear, with all the commotion I forgot to inform them that we know now what your power is."

Turning to face Edward and Carlisle, she told them of what happened while they were helping Faith and steering clear of the cops.

"When I was helping Willow and taking her clothes to be burned, I mentioned how tempting the smell is. She said it was the most disgusting thing she's ever smelled. Now, we know she's taken to animal blood. She's had everything from deer to bear and has never found something she doesn't like. So, it stands to reason that her power makes human blood smell disgusting. Right," she looked expectantly at Carlisle.

The older male vampire tilted his head and hummed. After a few seconds, he shook his head. "That makes no sense. My compassion manifested itself as a power allowing me to not be tempted and has been strengthened over the centuries but it never changed the actual smell of blood," he countered.

I spoke up timidly, "Maybe it's a Hellmouth thing. Like the same reason Edward, Jasper and Alice's powers don't work on me."

Carlisle nodded, "That seems to be the best explanation. Power or not, it's good that you don't want to be anywhere near human blood or drink it. We no longer have to worry about your self-control."

I rolled my eyes and blurted out, exasperated, "That's what I've been telling you. I can't hurt humans. It was practically my destiny to protect them."

Esme's eyes went huge as Edward and Carlisle stared at me oddly.

I scoffed and flipped my damp hair back, "Hello? Helped two Slayers defend the Hellmouth for two years. I even developed a handy talent for whipping out the big magic mojo, duh."

I turned to my desk, intending on picking up a book to read, when I heard Esme's voice.

"Oh, thank god! I thought she was going to tell Edward and Carlisle about her destiny as a Slayer," she said frantically.

I spun around, horrified. "Esme," I gasped loudly.

Esme clasped her hands to her chest and looked at Edward. "Oh no, he heard my thoughts," I heard her voice loud and terrified but her mouth wasn't moving.

I looked to Edward, who was looking at Esme and me with a shocked look.

I held my hands up, ticking each point off with a finger," One, yes, I am a slayer. Two, Esme knew since the day I was bitten. Three, it's how I was able to punch you without breaking my hand fully. Four, I was planning to tell you right before I realized that Alice's vision would help save Faith and Di…Diana. Five, I know that you needed these answers because I just heard Esme's thoughts too."


	18. When It All Falls Apart

My little speech had not gone over well. Edward and Carlisle were understanding about the Slayer part and believed that I was meaning to tell them on my own. It was the 'I heard Esme's thoughts' part that started a huge debate.

Oz had come in the house quietly an hour and a half into the discussion. He stayed long enough to get the point and shook his head before heading upstairs. In his words, "Wouldn't surprise me if she grew wings. Girl has power."

It was quickly agreed that once nightfall came we would break to patrol. We still had Kakistos to worry about and Faith was in no shape to even try helping us.

I was getting changed while Edward was in my room. The awkwardness of earlier when I came out of the shower was gone. We had lost Diana, Faith was slipping away and we were all business.

It even showed in our clothing. Edward and the other Cullens all wore cool, icy blues, whites, grays and even purples. I was following in their footsteps but tonight we were all in black.

Carlisle and Edward both wore black jeans, t shirt, jacket and boots. Esme followed suit with black jeans, shirt, jacket and sneakers. I was wearing black leggings, sports bra, tank top, boots and a jacket. The Cullens just moved and struck out, but I actually used martial arts and if I needed to I could lose the jacket.

I spun Edward around by his shoulder once I shrugged on the loose jean jacket. "We won't hit the cemeteries. It seems like prime vamp hunting grounds but that's only if you're looking for fresh fledglings. We're going to go for the parks. We'll take Weatherly and Radcliff. Esme and Carlisle will have Glebe and Nelson to cover," I explained as I handed him a few stakes. I pocketed a few before we headed downstairs.

Oz and Faith were still upstairs. Faith had yet to wake up but her strong heartbeat assured us it was from exhaustion and not Carlisle's sedatives.

As my pocket vibrated, I fished my cell phone out. Taking a quick look at the caller id, I grinned. Hitting the answer button, I chimed out, "Hello, welcome to Willow's House o' Slaughter. We're currently busy laying waste to old Greek fuckers but if you leave a message, we'll get right back to you."

Jasper chuckled darkly, "Well, this is Jasper Whitlock wishing his little sister good luck so she can hurry up and get back home because Emmett is a piss poor sparring partner."

I sighed and shifted my weight. "Sorry, but that's what happens when you have all brawn and what little brains he has are focused on sexin' up Rosalie," I huffed out apologetically.

I heard Emmett cry out, "Have you seen my wife? Who wouldn't focus on that?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "We're on our way out. Tell Alice, I'm sorry and try not to force it. Calm her down into submission if you have to," I told Jasper.

"Exactly why I called, she's been fighting me non-stop. Little pixie won't give in until she knew that you guys were safe so far. Safe hunting, Tree," he responded before I heard the click of him hanging up.

I exited my house to find Edward alone in the driveway. I skipped over to him.

"Jasper was calling to check up on me," I explained. I knew Edward heard the conversation, but I felt the need to tell him after keeping my Slayer-ness a secret.

He chuckled and leaned on his car. "Alice driving him nuts or Emmett," he questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Both." I tugged on his arm, pulling him off the car and leading him into the street. "Come on! We have to finish our patrol as soon as possible. Can't leave them alone for too long, it isn't safe," I urged.

Edward shot me a quizzical look, "I was under the impression that 'demonic' vampires required vocal invitations."

I looked back down the street to the house before returning my focus to the vampire beside me. "Yeah, but a 'Welcome' mat also helps. Plus, Kakistos is old school. He could always go for the tried and tested method of smoking them out," I stated.

Edward raised one bronze colored eyebrow. "Smoking them out? Do I want to know," he questioned dryly.

I shook my head but told him anyway. "It's when you set fire to the house. Either your prey comes right into your waiting arms or they die painfully in a fire. It's win-win for someone like that asshole," I growled out.

Edward glowered at my explanation. I knew he was upset over the thought of Faith and Oz being in that situation and my vulgar way of talking. He was so used to almost eighty years of living with others frozen in time, a time when being polite and proper was important.

I grabbed his hand and held onto it. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Just thinking about him wanting to kill Faith and everyone that matters to her on top of imagining that scenario just winds me up so much and I just... urg! You know" I babbled and gestured words coming out of my mouth.

Edward kept quiet with a blank look upon his face as we walked but still kept a firm grip on my hand.

As we entered Radcliff Park, his hand slid up my arm and across my shoulder leaving his arm draped over me.

I looked up at the taller boy, man really, wondering what was going on in his head. I was tempted to try and see his thoughts but I figured that it would be intruding and it might also cause all sorts of feedback.

He looked down, catching my gaze and smiled so sweetly I couldn't help but return it. His grip around my shoulder tightened a bit before he relaxed again.

"Sometimes I like to pretend you were like me, that you had a decent life and became severely ill and Carlisle turned you. I hate the idea that you died the way you did and that you lived a life that led you to knowing these things. I can't blame you for knowing vulgar words or using them after I've had a glimpse at your life here. I just thank whatever brought me here with you," Edward's silky voice washed over me.

He continued, "Emmett once said that 'hell' isn't so bad with an angel by his side. I never really understood that until now."

I frowned, delighting in the shock that crossed Edward's face.

Punching him lightly on the arm, I scowled. "You can't make me all warm and mushy while on patrol. How can I kill evil vampires while all weak in the knees after you get flirty and loving with me," I complained.

Edward laughed loudly, "My apologies, I will try my best to not be 'flirty and loving' while you kill evil vampires."

I pouted at his mocking tone, "I actually liked it better when you were mean."

He dropped a quick kiss on my forehead. "I'm also enamored of your less than predictable response to me. Stupefying humans and being fawned over by males and females is tiring," poor thing actually sounded put off.

I giggled and rubbed his back soothingly with my closest hand. "I wouldn't know. I was pretty plain and nerdy. Xan… Someone once called me 'pasty' when he was possessed by this weird hyena spirit and Cordelia used to comment on how I found the 'softer side of Sears'. I have yet to stupefy and be fawned over," I stated.

I grinned at the look on Edward's face as he held me tightly to him again.

"No need. I'll make sure that you are properly fawned over," he hissed out.

I laughed as continued down the main path. Edward being jealous was never something that would have crossed my mind four months ago.

A loud clapping noise distracted me from my thoughts, drawing my attention to a lone figure approaching us.

"Ah, young love. All so exciting and new, you can just smell it in the air," the man delivered the line with great theatricality before sniffing at the air while he looked at me.

As Edward growled and dropped his arm, I studied the man in front of us. He was a tall, slim African-American man clothed in a very expensive dark purple suit. My experience with Alice and Rose was leading me to think 'Gucci'. He seemed different from all the other vampires, more dangerous in a way. His style screamed 'money' like Angelus' did but his attitude was similar to Spike. This guy was either a Master vampire or well on his way to being one. Either way, it didn't matter. He was dust.

I shifted slightly, preparing to spring. Edward, sensing my readiness, let his face go blank as he tried to sense the thoughts of any other potential threats.

Whatever he came up with must have been good and bad, because he placed his hand on my arm to stop me but had a deadly grin on his face.

The sound of hooves on concrete made me realize what he heard. Kakistos was here too.

"Pardon my faithful companion, Mr. Trick. He likes to go for the grand entrance and while it's amusing to use with humans, such tactics are below the delightful Cullen clan. I do apologize," while 'Mr. Trick' was creepy but with a warm tone, Kakistos was sinister and cold.

"We do have to thank you for helping us so far. Keeping everyone confused with your reappearance made taking out the trainer easy. The boy killing the Watcher seemed weak, but the pain it caused Faith was worth not being able to rip Ms. Dormer apart as I planned," he praised.

He was thanking us? As if we intended to help him? I growled and launched myself at Kakistos.

It took barely a second to rip his head off. I turned to see Edward following suit, the both of us surrounded by a light layer of ashes falling.

I looked around. It seemed so anti-climactic. Where was the epic battle? I knew we were stronger than Kakistos and his minions and that the fight wouldn't last long, but I expected more. Did he really assume we were helping him?

I shrugged off the thought and reached for my cell phone. Dialing the familiar number, I waited for Oz to pick up. I was surprised to hear Esme's voice.

"Esme, its Willow. He's taken care of. How's Faith," I spoke quickly.

Esme sighed, "She's awake. Come home right away."

I was about to respond but she had already hung up. I looked to Edward who was dusting the remains of Mr. Trick off of his pants.

"Esme said to come home now, sounded like an order," I passed on the message.

Looking around briefly, he grabbed my hand and we headed back at a brisk pace for humans. It was still too early to risk running in the streets even if most of the residents lived in denial. We were lucky enough that nobody came across us while we dealt with Kakistos and his 'companion'.

By the time we made it back, Faith and Oz were downstairs. We could hear their heartbeats, one calm but strong and the other erratic, in the kitchen.

Esme was at the stove, Faith and Oz sitting at the kitchen island, and Carlisle was checking Faith's vitals.

Faith was jittery and restless, her eyes flitting about. When they landed on me, Carlisle released her and she rushed to me, her arms wrapping around me in a bear hug.

I rubbed her back gently as she held onto me. I looked to Esme and Carlisle to explain what happened.

Edward spoke up from behind me, "They came across the other Slayer, Buffy, at Nelson with the vampire. He tried to keep the peace as Esme and Carlisle informed them of Kakistos and the boy. The girl already knew about both. Your trainer was killed yesterday, Faith. She said there's no need for us here and to leave. Carlisle and Esme agreed. We're leaving tonight."

I handed Faith to Oz before laying into Carlisle. "That's it? Just pick up and leave? What about Faith," I demanded.

Esme set aside her cooking and approached the island, laying her hands on the tile.

"She and Oz have agreed to relocate to Boston as Alice saw in her vision. Her new Watcher will meet her there. We will return to Alaska and stay there. I'm sorry, Willow. It's been decided. You can still stay in touch," she trailed off as I glared at her.

"This is such bullshit! Buffy is not the Slayer, Faith is. Buffy died, Kendra was called, she died, I was called, I died and then Faith was called. The line lays in her, not some ditzy bitch that can't stay dead! She has no say, this isn't her territory," I screamed.

Edward's arms wrapped around me, dragging me back some.

He whispered low and fast, impossible for human ears to hear, "Faith lost two people she loves here. Maybe Boston would hold happier thoughts?"

I sagged against him, nodding. He was right, but leaving is different than being run out. I turn and wrap my arms around him.

We stay like that for minutes, ignoring the noise as Esme and Carlisle help Faith and Oz figure out what they're going to do.

I look up as Edward breaks the silence.

"Willow, I'll never do that to you. I'll never keep you from your duties as a Slayer," he whispered.

I only hold him tighter.


	19. Ease Off The Liquor

It's two thousand one and I'm in Boston, a nightclub in Boston, to be exact. It was loud and trendy. Deep, pounding trance music from Europe surrounds me, the bass vibrating through everything. Only humans as far as the eye can see, not a supernatural being in sight, ensuring a peaceful night.

I smile as I sip a strong rum and coke. It tastes like wet ashes, but according to the bartender it's enough to make even her cough. It helps me blend in even more than shifting around does. A pretty girl at a club is the norm, but a pretty girl at a club without at least one drink is suspicious.

A small tingle down my spine alerts me to the fact that another of my kind is here. A quick flip of the hair allows me to quickly scan the club. Ah, there she is.

My smile becomes a huge grin as I balance on the bottom rung of the barstool I was perched on.

"Faith! Oz! Over here guys," I wave exuberantly, easily catching their attention.

Between their uncanny hearing and my enhanced looks making me stand out amongst models, it wasn't a strain.

Soon, I feel Faith and Oz wrapping their arms around me before settling down next to me. Faith barks out an order to the bartender while Oz sits back content to tangle his fingers in her hair.

I look over their outfits with a smirk. Faith was clad in a pair of skintight leather pants and a metallic red halter top. Oz, as always, was wearing olive cargo pants and a well worn Dingoes Ate My Baby tee.

Faith turns back to me and scoffs, "I'd ask how you were able to get a drink, but between that outfit and the lipstick lez tending bar, it makes sense to me.

I throw back my head and let out a peal of laughter, out of amusement but also to keep the bartender charmed enough to not spit in Faith's drink like she was planning to.

I smoothed a hand down the strapless black micro mini I was wearing. "This old thing? I picked it up with Rosalie and Alice on Christmas in Paris. You should see what they wanted me to wear," I played it off with a wave of the hand.

I moved slowly knowing that once the strobe lights glinted off the ring, she would make a grab for it.

Eyes wide, she screamed unnecessarily, "What the fuck is that? Eddie boy's finally going to make an honest woman of you?"

She whirled on Oz as he accepted their drinks. "Did you know about this," she accused mockingly.

The laid back guitarist shrugged, unaffected by his girlfriend's mood swings, "Willow calls us up to meet at an expensive club after shopping in Paris for Christmas. Screams 'I'm getting married to my rich vampire soul mate'."

I take a deep breath and the smile I've been wearing almost non-stop since Edward dropped down on one knee in Ireland disappears.

Faith smells like her and Oz intertwined with faint hints of me, Wesley and another scent. A scent that is very strong on Oz. Jesus, did he even bother to shower or has he been cheating for that long?

I slammed my drink down, hearing a faint crack appear in the tall glass. Narrowing my eyes at Oz, I stroke the pitch black tattoo on my right bicep.

The wolf catches my gesture and matches my glare, narrowing his eyes also. He stands up quickly and growls out, "Bathroom."

As soon as he storms out, I grab Faith's arm and drag her out of the club, stopping briefly to collect her jacket from the coat check.

Faith exhales a puff of hot air as we make our way down the street. "He's doing it again," she asks nonchalant.

I stomp one foot, making sure to be careful and not break the skyscraper heels I have on. "How does she even get past the wards I make," I whined.

Faith chuckled and slung an arm over my shoulder. "How about you call over Rose and Em? A nice three-way with the Ice Queen and the court jester would scratch that post-Slayage itch and screw my mutt over at the same time," she suggested.

I tilted my head and looked at Faith. Her joke wasn't a complete joke. She, Emmett and Rosalie were destined for each other. Whenever they were in the same room, the temperature rose and you could feel the tension. Yet, it was the way they said each other's names that convinced me they all felt something real. I was used to Emmett and Rose being sappy, but after that first visit to Boston with the whole Cullen clan, Faith changed.

She was always rough around the edges, that would never change, but her eyes told the whole story whenever they came up. It's like everything that was broken became whole for that one second she indulged herself in loving them.

Which is why I spent many nights crying after Alice would convince Rosalie or Emmett that even suggesting such a thing would be great for a while but a disaster in the long run. She constantly pointed out my demonic traits, stating that a Slayer wasn't made to be any type of vampire and that mating was a one on one situation.

I returned Faith's touch by wrapping my arm around her middle.

"So, is she still killing? Because that counts as a situation needing a Slayer's touch," I asked innocently.

The dark haired Slayer shook her head. "She's been shacking up with him in the cage. Veruca hasn't killed since she got here around mid-November. Can't really kill her, she's behaving herself even if it takes fucking my man to keep her locked up. I have to make some sacrifices. That's nothing new," Faith explained.

She turned to me with a questioning look, "What did you do to piss Oz off enough so that we could make a break for it?"

I removed my arm from Faith and faced her. Repeating my actions from earlier, I caressed the Mark of the Father on my arm while glaring at Faith. The glare didn't last long before I broke out into giggles.

Faith clicked her tongue and shook her head at me, "I know you earned the right after killing the asshole, but flaunting my 'devotion' to you is low, Red."

The easy grin on her face showed that she didn't mind what I did at all.

Almost an hour after Edward and I killed Kakistos, we were heading back to Alaska while Esme and Carlisle stayed behind to set Faith and Oz up at their brownstone in Boston. It wasn't quite Dorchester Neck, where Faith grew up but it was close enough.

On the drive home, I felt a weird tingly itch on my arm. Taking off my jacket, I discovered an exact replica of the tattoo on Faith's bicep. It was even located in the same place.

Months later, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Faith's new Watcher, researched its meaning due to Faith's reluctance to talk about anything relating to Kakistos.

The guy was sweet and a bit posh, but he meant well. He explained that I had inherited Kakistos' ability to track those who also bore his mark as a sign of loyalty, which was now my mark.

It was originally called the Mark of Kakistos or the Mark of the Father. According to Wesley and Faith, between her and I being spotted with the mark while on patrol and word spreading about how quickly I took Kakistos down, it was now being called the Mark of the Red Empress. I don't know who gave it that name but my bet is on Faith, Emmett or Wesley. All three have a wicked sense of humor when you get down to it.

Faith moved her arm and nudged me, distracting me from my thoughts. "So, are you ever going to put the whammy on Edward and mark him," she asked.

I shook my head harshly, "No way. That is the antithesis of trust. Plus, he never goes far. We're stuck together." I flashed Faith a sappy grin.

Faith snorted and playfully pushed at me, I skipped as if she was able to move me. I had to appear normal while we were still out in the street.

"Buffy's mom is dead, Red. A fuckin' aneurysm, she had a brain tumor before that but it was taken out. B came home and just found her there on the couch," Faith blurted out.

I stopped where I was and stood still. My relationship with most of the Scoobies was non-existent, but even after Joyce learned about Buffy being a Slayer and my new status as a vampire; she still kept in touch every now and then. All birthdays and major Jewish and Christian holidays, we exchanged cards. She sent them to a local post office box in Alaska and I sent mine to one in Sunnydale.

She never mentioned being ill. She had adopted a daughter named Dawn, that was mentioned in one of the few letters she sent after I sent one asking why there was the name 'Dawn Summers' signed next to her name on all the cards after the first one I received. A cute hand made Rosh Hashanah card, with Joyce's elegant cursive and Dawn's big and bold John Hancock right next to it.

I didn't care much for Buffy after the 'terms' she set with my parents but I felt for Dawn. She had just gotten Joyce as a mom and that was such a short time. I suddenly wanted to call Esme, thank her for the past two years and tell her how much I loved her.

I felt Faith tugging on my arm.

"Ugh, come on, Red! You can't stay still," she hissed.

I blinked a few times and started walking again.

"When," I question.

Faith runs her hand through her dark tresses and sighs, "February thirtieth, Angel's going with Xander."

Xander, Alexander Lavelle Harris, the last Musketeer to fall. Jesse's ash, I'm a super strong vampire that practically radiates power and Xander's a one-eyed carpenter who helps Angel hunt demons on the side. Fucking hell, we were doomed from the minute we were born.

From the minute Xander woke up to see Angel with his one eye, reading Faust to him, it was decided. Tony Harris made Xander into who he was and Angel molded him into something better. Another Champion for the Powers, Diana's death was still fresh in our minds but after a year we were able to see the person Xander could be when away from the darkness of the Hellmouth. Hell, he was even the only one Angel allowed to stay in the Hyperion after the events of last year.

Even Faith was able to let go of her anger and hate recently. They were nowhere near close but their mutual loyalty to Angel kept them connected.

I held Faith's hand as we crossed the street. "Are you going," I asked.

The dark haired Slayer kept quiet for the rest of the walk to her home, our hands still intertwined.

When we reached the tall three-story brownstone building, Faith turned to me. Releasing my hand, she placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Red, I love you. You're my best friend and my sister in all the ways that matter. Don't go back there. Sunnydale is a black hole that takes all your happiness away. You've got Edward, a family that loves you, more money than anyone needs, and an eternity to enjoy it. Send flowers and presents to Dawn, even meet her in LA, but do not fucking let yourself get sucked into that shit," Faith's voice was shaking while she made her desperate plea.

My eye trailed down to the oval engagement ring on my hand. Buffy had made it clear how she felt about Faith and I when she 'banished' us from Sunnydale. As much as I liked Joyce, was either of the Summers women worth risking everything I worked so hard for?


	20. Friend or Foe

'She saved the world… a lot.'

A soft snort escapes at the short but truthful epitaph. Buffy saved the world a lot and she just saved it for the last time one month ago.

The soft spring wind blows my way carrying a distinctive scent of limes, cinnamon, vanilla and tears.

I turn to see Dawn Summers heading towards me with two blonde women, Giles and Spike trailing behind her.

As they get closer I hear car doors opening and closing, soon a semi circle of two vampires and a human are surrounding me. I look at my 'protectors' and smile.

I shoo them with my hand and a bright tone, "Unless Giles and the others suddenly became like me I see no need for all this. Go back to the car and wait for me there."

Angel and Xander retreat to the car reluctantly. Edward takes my left hand and places a soft kiss on the back of it before joining them.

After seeing my 'entourage' staying clear, Dawn turns to the others, "Stay here!" Her voice leaves no room for an argument and I'm not surprised that they listen. Every creature with supernatural hearing has heard Dawn putting her foot down and insisting on getting her way since she lost her mother and her sister.

She continues her walk to her sister's grave and I take the time to get a good look at her.

Long, straight hair that can be described as brown or dark blonde depending on the lighting but struck me as being light golden brown flowed halfway down her back. Dawn had striking light blue-grey eyes that were shiny with unshed tears. Her face, heart shaped with thin, arched brows, rosy cheeks and full lips was undeniably beautiful. Her body was an inch shorter than mine. We both shared the same willowy, lithe look, but I was stuck at seventeen forever and she was starting to show signs of future curves.

As I looked her over, I wondered if Buffy ever realized that she wasn't the only Slayer Dawn shared DNA with. It was clear to me that if Buffy and Faith could have a child, it would look pretty much like Dawn.

When the young girl reached me, her eyes wandered up and down my body slowly, being much more blatant about observing me.

I could imagine what she saw. I came straight from Alaska, yet I was still neat and put together. Respectfully clad in a black knee length pencil skirt, a black silk shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, dark grey nylon stockings with a black pattern of ivy winding its way up both legs, four inch high suede heels, topped off with a black scarf, and oversized black sunglasses. My hair was pulled back into a tight bun and I wore no makeup other than a dark red lip stain.

It was a complete opposite of her outfit. She wore a knee length black dress with black ballet flats and a white cardigan. Her long hair was hanging down and the only thing on her face was moisturizer and lib balm.

Dawn was dressed like a real teenager and I was dressed to the nines. I felt some shame for the expensive outfits and jewelry I brought her the night before until I spotted the glint of diamond earrings and the matching necklace that came with it.

She noticed my eyes lingering on one of the presents and gently played with the pendant hanging from her neck.

"Thank you for all those gifts. They wanted me to give it back, they said Buffy wouldn't approve," she whispered.

I shook my head. "Buffy and I didn't agree on how my powers should be used, but we both wanted you to have the best of everything. Plus, I missed quite a few birthdays, I heard," I tried to keep my tone light and even.

"Wesley did say that between being a super vampire and your magic, the monks' spell left you unaffected. I remember you since we came to Sunnydale. I remember my sister talking about meeting you after her first day at school, you coming over, everything with Angelus, spying on you while the super cute doctor examined you. Do you remember any of that," Dawn's voice was high pitched by the time she asked me if I remembered.

I winced and took off my sunglasses, letting Dawn see my golden eyes.

"Dawn, when we get turned, or sired, we lose our human memories. They pale in comparison to what we see and our ability to remember as vampires. We don't know if the monks were able to affect my memories because I can barely remember them, even the last few months between giving Angel his soul and dying are starting to get hazy. So, I don't know if I can be the Willow you remember, but I think we can still be friends," I stuck my hand out as a peace offering.

Dawn's warm hand wrapped around mine and she reacted to my cold with a brief shiver and a wide eyed look of wonder.

"Spike's hand is always room temperature," she breathed out.

I shrugged and let my hand drop. "Standard vamps absorb heat and stay room temperature, but we don't just absorb it, we also radiate coldness. We could make the room temperature drop a few degrees if there were several of us," I explained.

She cocks her head to the side, her eyes measuring me. While her first gaze was all about the superficial, this look was all about sizing me up, as a person. Her eyes stayed locked on mine, seeming so blue and bright. We stand there gazing into each others eyes for minutes until she finally breaks our stare down.

"You're really powerful, more powerful than me. It scares them, because you can see them even better than I can. Xander can see it too, but it took him time. You were born being able to see it all and you feel so much, even more now. One day, all that perfection is going to break you. We're a world of flaws and they're all fairy tales with happy endings," she whispers.

I stiffen and growl out, "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about. There's no happily ever after for us. There's just this, forever, and we chase our tails and go on shopping sprees because what else is there for eternity?"

Dawn stumbles back and I feel guilty. I know what I look like when I get angry, what I sound like. The harsh voice that brings fear into your heart, the light golden eyes that seem so kind turn a cold black and start to bleed out into the whites of my eyes. It's far from pretty.

She stops halfway toward scurrying back to the mousy blonde holding her hand out and turns back to me.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your parents," she spoke softly knowing the words would carry on the light breeze.

The scowl Spike had on his face faded as he heard Dawn's words. His look softens as he looks at me momentarily before it hardens again, this time growls escape from his mouth. He and Giles quickly start escorting Dawn back home, followed by the two women from earlier.

I open my mouth to defend myself, but then I notice his gaze was pinned somewhere behind me. I spin around slowly to see what angered him more than the possibility of Dawn being hurt.

It was a woman but she didn't feel human in all the ways that mattered, neither did her companion. To a normal human they would seem like a regular, everyday couple in love. They were definitely in love though. You could tell from the way they looked at one another. Even when they were approaching us, they were wrapped up in one another.

The man's arm was slung over the girl's shoulder and his head was bent down slightly whispering sweet things in her ear. Her arm was wrapped around his middle and her other hand was intertwined with his hand that was on her shoulder.

They both seemed to be in their mid-twenties. The woman had curly golden locks that spilled over her shoulders and blue-grey eyes like Dawn's but darker. Her skin was sun-kissed and flawless. She wore a red sleeveless dress and matching heels, her fingernails and toenails painted a dark red shade and red lipstick on her lips. I let my focus shift. The man with her was dressed in a very preppy style. He wore tan khaki pants, a dark blue v-neck sweater with a grey t-shirt peeking out, and brown loafers. Brown hair that was growing out from a short cut brushed the nape of his neck. His eyes matched the girl's perfectly and they even shared the same sun-kissed skin tone.

I felt a whoosh of air and knew Edward was by my side. He stood to my right, blocking me in case of an attack. His posture was still relaxed, so I knew things were safe for now.

The couple approaching us finally diverted their attention from one another and their focus was directed right at Edward and me.

The blonde skipped forward and threw her arms around me. "Baby, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," she exclaimed.

I heard Edward making a noise that vaguely sounded like choking beside me.

The woman waved a hand in his direction dismissively. "Ugh, you're just like Lyr. Now, what's your name, sweetie," she continued past our shocked looks.

I stuttered out, "Wi… Willow."

She nodded and held on to my arm. "Nice to meet you, Willow. I'm Glory and that's Ben," she explained.

I looked to Dawn and her group and back to Glory and Ben. I should be kicking her ass but I'm more curious about why they look like more human versions of Edward and I.

Glory looked to the headstone with a look on her face that seemed like regret.

"I just wanted to go home, you know? The others were jealous of my power, of what I had with… They were just jealous of everything! The banished me from my home! They put me in the body of a child! They ruined my life and Ben's," her panicked ramblings softened when she looked to her companion and said his name.

She looked backed to me and continued, "I went a bit crazy, but you've got to know what that's like, right? To survive I had to feed on other people's sanity, like a mental vampire. I didn't mean to attack Tara or kill the Slayer. I just wanted to go home, make everything like it was before."

Her eyes were fixed on mine, begging me to understand and I did. Sunnydale was my home first. My life wasn't perfect but I liked it. Then, in came Buffy, making everything crazy and chaotic. I didn't mind that until she felt she could throw me out of my own town like she owned it and the past year and a half were almost unbearable with no real connection to my hometown and my past.

I nodded and a smile came upon her face.

Ben stepped up and offered his hand to Edward and me with a sheepish grin.

"Ben Wilkinson, pleased to meet you both," he introduced himself.

I put a bit of extra pressure than I normally do when shaking hands with humans. Not surprisingly, there was no give. He was just as strong as us.

Things were adding up in my head, slowly but surely. Superhuman strength, stamina, speed and invulnerability, not unlike the Cullens and I. Some things were missing, but the way she mentioned Edward being like 'Lyr' had me thinking that if Glory was where we came from she might have had some help in the making.


	21. Sanctuary

**(A/N: This is my first story, so it's also my first attempt at any sort of lemony scenes. Reviews to let me know what I did right or what I did wrong would be appreciated.)**

Here I am, back in Los Angeles again. This time I'm not in an expensive room, this room's warm and homey. The walls are green and the floors are hardwood, I'm tempted to do the same to my all-white room back home. Maybe after the honeymoon, Alice has been crowding Esme and Rosalie out of the wedding planning. Perhaps redesigning would make it up to them.

I'm sprawled out on the huge king-sized bed in the room and I can hear Ben and Glory making out down the hall. The whole trip from Sunnydale, they've been so cuddly. Whispering sweet words to each other between kisses, their behavior reminds me of Rosalie and Emmett.

I love Edward more than anything, and I do want to wait until our wedding day, but he always holds himself back. We kissed all the time, but it was always soft close-mouthed kisses that were over before they had even begun. Cuddling was out of the question, so I never even bothered. The only thing that he indulged in was holding me when we walked. We never ran to a spot when hunting. We would walk slowly, his arm slung over my shoulders or wrapped around my waist, or just holding hands. Was it my looks? Old issues from high school about not being pretty enough were starting to pop up.

I sighed and thought back to the clear memory of looking in a mirror for the first time after becoming a vampire. My eyes were no longer a lovely shade of hazel-green, but they were large and round, almost like some anime character. They were framed by thick, long lashes and eyelids that had a light tint of purple, giving the appearance of eye shadow. My lips used to be somewhat thin, now they were fuller and slightly pouty, that slight difference almost made me look like a different person. Their color was bubblegum pink, adding to their beauty and distracting from my now slightly oversized canine teeth.

My hair was still the same color, a rich shade of red that glowed in the moonlight and blazed in the sun. There was a slight widow's peak and it stayed pin-straight and waist-length, a result of it growing out over the summer and my transformation. While it was clear that Rosalie was the most beautiful overall, my red hair was exotic and gorgeous, a perfect match for Edward's bronzed locks.

My body was stuck at seventeen. My skin had paled considerably, my face was light and flawless, not an imperfection to be found. My already pale peaches and cream complexion was now faded to just a creamy color that reminded me of the white jade on my cameo. The rest of my body had held on to the freckles I was born with, but they faded away slowly, impossible for anyone with human eyes to see. I was still quite skinny but my bust size increased from a modest b-cup to a rather large c, giving my petite frame more curves.

I glance at my unlined hands, taking in the slender fingers and the perfect French manicure. Coupled with the extravagant gold engagement ring, it was shocking.

Who have I become? I'm wearing thousands of dollars worth of clothes and it doesn't even faze me? I'm like one of Cordy's sheep!

I shed the expensive funeral getup, tossing into my suitcase. Standing there naked and fishing through the drawers, I realized what was wrong with me and why Edward held back. I stopped being me and started becoming some weird carbon copy of Alice and Rosalie. Shopping in Paris? Surprise marriage proposals in Ireland? I was becoming spoiled.

Finding my go-to black cotton boy shorts and racer back sports bra, I put them on before pulling on a pair of sleek black yoga pants and a matching tank top. I took my hair out of the tight bun it was in and brushed it out before pulling it back into a loose ponytail.

Gazing in the mirror, I felt better. I was polished and fashion-conscious but not a slave to it.

I sighed and jumped on my bed, quickly relaxing. Stretching my limbs out, I flexed my tensed muscles before curling around a fluffy pillow.

My bedroom door opened and closed and I didn't bother to look. Edward was the only one here who would walk into my bedroom without knocking.

He stopped at the foot of my bed and let his eyes run over me. "Angel and Xander are leaving, they are a bit uncomfortable with Glory and Ben being here," he explained.

I rose up on my knees and crawled to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned in and whispered, "Kiss me."

Edward took an unnecessary breath, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.

"Willow, this is…," his words coming out in a harsh pant was cut off as I placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Edward, I love you. You're the most important person in my world. I know you care for me and want to make me feel safe, but I don't need that. I'm just as strong as you, maybe even stronger. Don't protect me, love me. Love me the way a vampire does, love me the way a vampire should love their mate. I won't break. Kiss me for more than thirty seconds. Kiss me as if the venom doesn't matter. Kiss me," I pleaded passionately as I hung onto him.

I watched as Edward's bright golden eyes darkened to a coal black shade. His eyes squeezed shut and he pushed me away gently.

I scowled as I landed softly on the bed. A soft growl escaped as Edward attempted to approach me.

He sighed with a pained look on his face, "Willow, I thought we decided to wait until after the wedding?"

I rolled my eyes and sat back. "I asked you to kiss me, Edward. I didn't say I wanted to fuck or make love," I smugly pointed out, taking comfort in the fact that my cursing upset him for a brief moment.

"Edward, I want to wait because I know that it'll be you and me forever. Trust me, I do think about it but having our wedding night be special is more important than satisfying an itch. What I can't put up with is how you keep me at a distance all the time, I feel like I repulse you sometimes or you don't find as pretty as Rosalie, Alice or Esme," I spat out.

A look of relief and understanding dawned on his face. He crossed the room and sat next to me, placing a hand on mine.

"Love, I don't even know how to address that last statement. Not as pretty as Rosalie, Alice or Esme? Of course you're not as pretty as them. You surpass them, you're the most exquisite creature on the inside and out," he explained to me.

I shrugged and pouted, not allowing him to see how his lovely words warmed my dead heart. Edward gave a low chuckle and shifted me so I now sat in his lap.

His lukewarm hands framed my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You could never repulse me. I will always want you near. Everything about you draws me in, especially your scent. The strong smell of lime and orange blossoms, undercut with the distinct scent of white roses and lilies, and the Damascus rose water you wear. Complicated, beautiful, addictive and something I never want to be without," his soft voice washes over me, eloquent with a faint hint of his old Chicago accent.

I duck my head and close my eyes, wishing I had my hair down to hide my face. I feel Edward burying his face in my neck, taking in the scent he described.

I shivered and leaped off of his lap. He grinned as I growled playfully. Using my speed, I pounced on him and pressed my lips against his. The feel of lukewarm flesh didn't disappear and fade as Edward allowed me to kiss him.

I kept my eyes shut tight and wrapped my arms around him, praying that this wasn't a dream or some momentary lapse where I get what I want before it's back to being kept at arm's length.

Edward's hands settled on my hips, grabbing a firm hold before rolling us over so that he was on top.

I giggled against his mouth before gasping as he settled in between my legs. As he took advantage of my open mouth and deepened the kiss, one of his hands slid down to grip the back of my thigh.

Pulled flush against his body, I could feel his excitement. I was always such a good girl, I knew the clinical terms. Penis, member, organ, appendage or extremity was acceptable. Yet, the part of me that had been surfing the internet since nineteen ninety-five and was best friends with two guys since kindergarten was coming up with much different terms.

Dick, boner, rod, tool, dong, pecker, wiener, prick and cock were all flying through my mind and I was glad that Edward couldn't hear a word.

My mind was fixated on the fact that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's penis, the small tingle in my stomach screamed 'cock', was pressed up against the inside of my thigh.

I had never done more than light kissing. Oz was my first kiss and he was so scared of biting or any accidents happening that we never went too far. Edward was the same way, but now he was letting go and I wanted more.

Edward's other hand traveled up my side and found its place on my breast. A soft moan came from me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him now against my center.

I shivered and pushed back from him reluctantly.

"Edward, we need to stop before we go too far," I panted out.

He looked down at me and his eyes were black. Sitting back, he pulled me up with him so that I was astride him. He kept one hand on the small of my back and he used the other one to play with my hair.

I lay my head in the crook of his neck and sighed, "We need to get married soon."


	22. Psycho Killer

I exchanged a few light kisses with Edward, assuring him that I wasn't offended by his show of passion. He quickly excused himself to his room and I took a quick shower after he left.

I pick up my cell phone and dial Jasper's number. While getting dressed, I realized that I haven't talked to my 'brother' since yesterday morning.

"Now darlin', there better be a good reason why you waited so long before checking in," his good natured ribbing comes through tinny on the speakerphone.

I scoff as I pull a brush through my hair a few times and pull it back into a loose ponytail. "I'm stronger than you, Jazz. I think I can handle myself while out," I sigh.

Jasper's chuckle makes me smile and I switch back to holding the phone.

His smooth voice has a hint of humor, "Little Tree, you might be big and bad but you're still my sister. So, I don't care how well you can handle yourself, I still worry.

I grin and plop down on the bed. "Aw, shucks. If I could blush I would," I chimed.

I settle down on the bed and clear my throat nervously, cutting off Jasper's laugh. "Um, I think I found something, Jazz. Something big, more like someone big. I was at Buffy's grave, when Dawn and the others came by. Nothing big happened there, she thanked me for the gifts and she left with the others. The weird thing was right before she left. Glory and some guy named Ben showed up," I babbled.

The line was silent and I took that as a sign to continue.

"See, the whole situation is fubar. Glory was a hell god banished to this dimension because the other gods were scared of her power and large following. So, they sent her here, trapped in the form of a baby boy. That's who Ben is. They shared the same body since he was born. There were spells surrounding the two. One couldn't remember the memories of the other and if anyone saw Ben turn in to Glory or visa versa, they would forget what they saw. I mean, Jesus Christ on a cracker! That's some serious mojo, Jasp" I continued excitedly.

I finish up, "Best part is that they have our strength, our speed, impenetrable skin. Only things missing are the sparkling skin, need for blood and venom. It's insane!"

It was obvious that Jasper's good mood was gone when he sighed. "No, I know what you're going to ask. No way in hell, Willow," his voice was flat.

I growled in annoyance, "No need. I thought about it and decided that dealing with Alice planning a wedding is enough. I was going to ask Angel or Faith to help them find a place."

"Right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed shit, Tree," Jazz apologized quickly.

I sighed and shifted around. "It's alright. I know I keep bringing strays in," I conceded.

My adoptive brother's rich chuckle lifts my spirits. "You're Esme and Carlisle's child through and through. You have an endless well of love and compassion. Don't apologize for it but watch out, there are a lot of people who mistake kindness for stupidity and try to use it to their advantage," he warned.

I smiled and fired back, "Like crooked stock investors and day traders?"

Jasper roared in laughter, "You ever going to let Alice live that down?"

I lay back and chirp a quick, "Nope!"

After we discovered my ability to copy other abilities, I took to it quickly. My hard-learned control over magic extended to my new skill. The same way I had to focus on making an object levitate, I simply focused on the talent I wanted to use. I had every Cullen talent and then some.

Edward's telepathy was the first skill I acquired. Where Edward was privy to every thought in a range of a few miles and had to tune everyone out, I was able to choose between hearing just one person and hearing them all. I was also able to reach past his range by combining his skill with my inherent power. I've only tried it with listening for one person; I feared that listening to every mind in a fifty foot radius would drive me crazy.

Jasper's empathy worked the same way. I was surprised to learn that I could also use it on animals and plants. While I would feel what an animal or person would feel, plants would let me know what they needed. It was the one skill I used the most. It helped me keep the plants I needed for spells healthy.

Esme was kind, but that was far from a power. Same went for Carlisle's compassion and Rosalie's beauty. Emmett's strength was never needed because my nature as a Slayer kept me at newborn strength.

Finally, there was Alice's clairvoyance. I never saw much need for it since she was a pro at it. Yet, I soon discovered that where her visions depended on decisions, mine were much different. When I choose to magnify my power, I receive random visions like a seer. After a vision of Cordelia in a hospital room attached to several machines, I stopped experimenting with Alice's talent and stuck to regular visions.

My constant use of Alice's clairvoyance led to two things. One, I had discovered a huge stock find that she missed with the company Research In Motion. Two, I kept seeing a weird blue-green demon floating around in some of my visions.

I brought myself back to the present and realized I missed what Jazz said. Frowning, I asked him to repeat what he said.

I rolled my eyes at his petulant sigh. Gosh, wasn't like he needed to breathe.

"I said, when are you and Edward coming home? It feels like we haven't all been in one spot for a long while," he repeated.

I nodded while responding, "Yeah. I think we'll drive up to the house after I settle things with Angel."

I leaned back to pick up my engagement ring from the nightstand. I closed my hand, but somehow there were two rings there. I looked down to see a ring alongside my own in my palm.

"Jasper, I'll call you right back," I didn't wait for a response before closing my phone.

Studying the ring, I noticed there were squiggly lines intertwined, almost in the shape of a flame. I knew that symbol from somewhere in my fuzzy human memories.

After staring at the ring for a few minutes, it hit me. The ring dropped to the floor as I realized that it was a ring from the Order of Taraka.

I spun around, leaping off my bed to find a letter resting next to where I placed my ring before taking a shower.

I quickly ripped open the letter after taking in the sight of my name written in a formal cursive script on the creamy off-white envelope.

I read it aloud wanting Edward to know what was happening, "Dear, Miss Rosenberg. Allow me to apologize first for coming into your room while you were indisposed. I simply wanted to leave the letter and let our offer have time to sink in as you are currently planning a wedding and your future with your Mr. Cullen. I assume you know who we are and what we do since you had a run in with three of our former colleagues. The Order is offering you a place with us. You need not live with us and leave your family. In face, you would be quite welcome to live out your life as normal. We will not try to eliminate you or those you care for if you refuse as we have no one with the ability to hurt you or your family. Which is why we wish to recruit you in the first place, your physical and mental prowess would be of great help to the Order. As, a sign of good faith, we will share information with you."

I was surprised to look up and see not only Edward, but Glory and Ben making their way into my room.

I cleared my throat nervously and continued on.

"As you know, you and your lovely family have been traveling quite a bit and you have managed to acquire more replicated powers than you believe. We'll begin with your attack. I'm sorry to bring up painful memories, but James and his mate, Victoria, have enviable skills. While they might not have been there after you became a vampire, they were there for the beginning of your transformation, planting seeds of power. James is very skilled as a tracker. You may have chalked it up to not being all that human before changing, but your eyesight is sharper than the others. You hear things more clearly, your skin is a bit more sensitive yet still impenetrable, and it's a chore to block out certain smells. Yes? Victoria's talent is not as impressive, but far more useful. The instinct to survive, knowing where to go and where to avoid. If you have gained this skill, you would be practically immortal."

"The Denali coven near you has also provided some power. Even if you stayed hidden away from them when they came to visit, it doesn't take much for you to absorb their powers. Katrina, Kate, provided you with the ability to cause a mental illusion that fools a person into believing an electrical shock is running through their body. Eleazar's gift, the one you refuse to have used on you, is the ability to identify another vampire's talents or abilities. This is probably what aids you in collecting so many. You subconsciously read them and copy their power so quickly; neither you nor the person you copied realizes what happened."

"You have such a talent and such a wide streak of darkness in you. Forgive us for trying but we felt that this offer would be mutually beneficial, even more so in the days to come. Just because fate has changed in this world doesn't mean that 'It' will not find another to bring the Slayer back and create the perfect environment for it to devour the world. Yours truly, Wade Wilson IX," I shakily finished.

I trace the letter with my free hand. "From beneath you it devours." I whispered as I placed the Order's ring where Edward's should be.

**(A/N: If you can guess who Wade Wilson the Ninth is and how he got into Willow's room undetected, you get a cookie. :p Also, I'm posting some other stories, feel free to check them out. One is Through the Looking Glass: Shrimpless Worlds. It's all one or two shot stories about the other dimensions out there with Willow and Edward. I'm also posting A Father's Love and A Mother's Love, both are about moments Carlisle and Esme have with their children in the Twilight's Darkness world. I also have a Ginger Snaps fanfic and a Buffy/Terminator:The Sarah Connor Chronicles story going up. Okay, think I'm done whoring out my stories now. lulz)**


	23. Bad Romance

**(A/N: Hey all! I've been so busy trying to write the other's p.o.v's for the one shots, that I've given myself writer's block. I wanted to save this chapter until I had a few more saved to cushion the blow of how bad my lemon-writing skills are. I decided to bite the bullet and just put it out there. Seriously, guys. I need honest constructive criticism to improve my lemons and my story for you to enjoy. So, be blunt but don't flame. Flames just make me tempted to make this story an angsty death fest to just kill everyone off and move on to another fic. :D)**

There's something definitely wrong with me. Maybe I was wrong when I told Angel I had a soul. How else could I be packing and planning so calmly while the only man I ever truly loved is crying out for me?

Jasper's hands cover mine and guide me away from my closet. I look to him and see his black eyes. The look of anguish on his face hurts even more since I know I'm the cause. I gave Edward a choice, we could have a shotgun wedding and go investigate the Order of Taraka or he could wait for me to come back from seeing them on my own.

Edward was halfway packed before Alice appeared. She took one look at our packed bags and began shrieking at me. Supposedly, I was a greedy whore who wanted to break up our family. I understood all of her fears until she stated that I was an evil demonic cunt. While it was good to know that she could actually be angry, I wasn't taking her shit.

My eyes and hair bled black as I waved a hand, effectively throwing her out of my room. I continued packing and stated that Edward had no need to come along since we were no longer a couple.

This left me at this point in my life, packing enough clothes to last me until I made a new life for myself. I shuddered and clutched at my brother's shoulders as I thought of a life without Edward. "God, this hurts, Jazzy. Make it stop, please," I whimpered.

A small flicker of comforting numbness wound its way through me. It wasn't enough. For once I wished my shields weren't so strong. My sobbing became so strong I was bent over with my head touching my knees as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

God, Edward, I need you. I need you by my side. I want you close to me forever. It's selfish and stupid, but I can't go through life without you. I wish I could take it all back but I don't know if I can deal with being so horribly monstrous that even vampires find me freakish and demonic. Edward….

Edward's cries became louder and clearer, "Let me go! She wants me! You fucking psychic bitch! Get your hands off of me! Willow! Love! I hear you! I hear you!"

My sobs stopped almost instantly as I registered his words. I thought for one second I might be hallucinating but Jasper's face was quickly clearing up despite Edward cursing his wife.

My brother only murmured, "Joy, happiness, love, relief." I shot up and made my way to Edward.

I couldn't prepare myself for the sight I saw. Edward met me at the door, grasping me so tightly I could feel the cracks forming in my granite skin. Over his shoulder, I spied Esme and Rosalie holding Alice back as Carlisle tried to reason with her.

I tuned them out, focusing only on Edward as he held me. He quickly carried me to my bedroom and tossed me on the bed.

Jasper smirked and excused himself quickly, "If you don't mind me, I won't stay to watch or feel. I think I'll take my wife out for a bite and remind her of her place."

Edward let out a snarl as Jasper mentioned his wife and slammed the door behind him without taking his eyes off of me. Locking it, he made his way back to me. I had seen Edward hunt and wrestle with his brother, especially after one of them played a nasty prank, and he has never seemed this feral. I was captivated and not even Alice's loud screams as Jasper dragged her out of the house made me look away.

I gulped taking in an unnecessary breath of air, scooting back. "Edward," I winced as my voice trembled.

He blinked once, his eyes still filled with heat but also now loving. "Are you scared," his voice was hoarse with worry.

I shook my head and sat up from my sprawled position. I quickly assured him, "Not scared, never scared of you. Just… excited, I guess."

A small smirk settled on his face. "Good. Now, take off your shirt," he ordered.

I looked down at my blue and white striped button down. I looked back up under lowered lashes, "Just my shirt? I have a tank top underneath it."

A loud growl rumbled through the room and I heard the others make a hasty exit from the house.

Edward was behind me in seconds, his hand wrapped in my locks and pulling my head back. He kissed my neck softly before tracing the pattern of my venom filled veins up to my earlobe.

He panted harshly in my ear, "Do you know how much you excite me and frustrate me at the same time, woman?"

His free hand ripped my shirt open before palming one of my breasts. I gasped and arched my back as he tugged my hair and squeezed my tits.

My nipples were hard and the feeling of my lace bra against them was driving me insane. With every gasp of air, the friction against my sensitive tips would create a line of heat blazing down to my stomach.

Edward's hands felt scorching hot against my skin. He let go of me and spun me around. His body lay on top of mine, lying between my legs. I moaned at the feel of his hardness against my inner thigh.

His mouth rained tiny kisses and licks up and down the column of my neck. His hands made quick work of my ripped shirt and tank, ripping them to shreds and leaving me in just a lacy black bra and jeans. My own hands were clutching at the sheets underneath me as I writhed in pleasure.

Edward's mouth eventually descended and his kisses were now focused on my chest. Without any warning, he yanked down one of the lacy shell cups of my bra. One hand played with my sensitive lace covered nipple as the other cupped my exposed breast while he teased it with his tongue.

My hands flew up to his hair, clutching him to my chest and causing him to chuckle. The vibrations against my sensitive flesh made me moan so loudly. I was glad that my family decided to leave. Edward had me so far gone that I wasn't sure if I could be quiet.

He pulled my bra off completely, leaving it among the other shredded remains of my clothing. Switching to my other breast, he continued his ministrations. I knew I should be more active but the sensations he was creating were too much for me to do anything except moan and gasp.

Edward sat back up and I whimpered at the loss of his mouth on me. A very self-satisfied smirk settled on his face as he ripped off his own button up shirt. The sight of his well-defined body made me fall deeper into a lusty haze.

Slim and lean, yet with a muscular torso that bridged the gap between a six pack and an eight pack. There was a light sprinkle of hair that was slightly darker than his reddish brown locks and a light 'happy trail' that led down to the waistband of his pants. The light streaming in behind him gave him a glow as the exposed skin on his back glinted and shimmered from the sunlight. He was a vision.

I reached up with one hand and traced his strong, perfect features. Letting a small smile escape, I whisper, "My personal angel."

I let my hand trail down, nails scraping against his hard skin. Settling at his waist, I nimbly undo his belt and unzip his slacks. His eyes watching me, blazing with adoration and desire as I touched him.

Slowly, I reached into his pants, lightly stroking his cock. I had no idea what I was doing but I must have been doing something right. His head lolled back and he moaned my name brokenly, "Willow…"

My eyes went wide as I felt the length of him in my hand. Edward was no porn star or internet fan-fiction god, but to my inexperienced eye and hand he was quite large. I could only guess that he was about eight inches long and my thumb and fingertips barely met when curled around him. As I continued to stroke him, I could only wonder how it was going to fit inside me.

Less than a minute passed before Edward's head snapped back up. He placed his hand on my wrist, stopping my movements.

I frowned and looked up at him. "Was I doing it wrong," I asked.

A rueful laugh came from him, "Not at all, but I don't want it to end before it really begins."

With that explanation I was pushed back down and stripped completely. Edward lounged in between my spread legs, intently studying me. I felt so embarrassed; I had to turn my head to the side. While I knew we were both virgins, Edward being so up close to my most personal area was a bit weird.

A light stroke startled me and Edward placed his other hand on my stomach to keep me in place.

"Love, you're so...," his soft voice floats up from between my legs as a slight warning before he dived in. His hand holds me down as the feeling of his tongue stroking my folds causes me to buck.

Surprisingly, his own moans and growls nearly drown out my own. The tremors from his reaction trigger something in me and before I can say anything, I feel myself flooding his mouth.

A burst of limes, oranges and flowers now scented the room. My tensed body now relaxes into the bed as Edward sits back on his haunches.

His lips and chin are covered in a weird sort of liquid that's clear yet silvery at the same time. I lightly ran my fingers over his lips and pulled my hand back. Rubbing the strange substance that came from my orgasm, I tentatively licked my coated fingertips. The taste was amazing, it reminded me of the lime and orange scent that floated through the air but it was also incredibly sweet. I sighed and giggled, "Mmmm, yummy."

Edward's lips curled back into a snarl as he yanked his pants and underwear off roughly. He settled over me, his eyes raking up and down my disheveled form. "You're mine, forever," he hissed.

I nodded and braced my hands on his arms as he gently worked the head of his dick in. I loved this combination of Edward being soft and gentle yet dominant and rough. It was perfect and matched both sides of my personality. My soul loved him and my demon craved him.

Little by little, he eased in allowing me to adjust to his size. It wasn't as hard or as painful as I had imagined. The delicate friction was causing that small ball of heat in my stomach to grow again as he filled me.

The soft thrusting became a bit more insistent, soon he was fully inside. My legs hitched over his hips and I could heel the hard yet soft skin of his pelvis against mine.

I want to move more but Edward keeps me in place. My demon is screaming at me to do as my mate wants and I listen.

"Say you're mine. Tell me," he growls.

"I'm yours, sono tua, watashi wa anata no mono, yo soy tuya y tú eres mío," I breathlessly responded.

Edward kissed me deeply, my taste on my tongue, as he began to move in and out. My hips rolled up matching every stroke as the warmth spreading through me grew even stronger.

We hit a faster pace, the smack of our flesh colliding sounded like thunder crashing down. Our rough coupling is so intense that I have to close my eyes.

I feel Edward burying his face in the crook of my neck, his roar muffled by my skin. Tilting my head back, I whisper urgently, "Mark me."

As his razor sharp teeth pierce my neck, the combination of the pain and the pleasure of feeling Edward emptying himself in me making me tumble right after him.

A loud crackling noise surrounds us and my eyes fly open. Edward is still on top of me, a look of confusion and awe on his face. I'm barely able to tear my gaze away from the sight of blood and silver on his lips and chin.

Everything in the room was covered with a light cover of ice, even our skin. As we move apart, it dusts the bed in tiny ice chips.

My freed hand rises to my neck. I can feel the smooth edges of where Edward's teeth sunk in. It was slick and I could feel the fluid starting to slide down my back and my collarbone.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said hurriedly.

Without waiting for a response I rush into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turn the shower on, setting the water to be as scalding hot as possible. Stepping under the spray, the feel of the hot water pounding against my impenetrable skin was soothing.

I usually took a quick shower, but this time I wanted to take my time. I shampooed, rinsed, repeated, and conditioned my hair even though it wasn't necessary. When it came to scrubbing my skin, I took great care. Even if I wasn't ashamed of what Edward and I did, I wasn't going to walk around my family reeking of sex. That would just be tacky.

As I shut the shower off and began to dry myself, I heard music coming from my room. I stopped moving and coked my head to the side. Hmmmm, Hole playing in my room meant only one thing, Rosalie.

Grinning, I wrapped my towel around me and skipped back into my room.

I was right. My sister was busy poking the ceiling with a broom. A quick look around told me that she also changed my bed sheets and opened all the windows in my room.

Her head turned to me, shooting me a wicked smile while I walked over to my dresser.

I made quick work of getting dressed, selecting simple white underwear and a light green cotton sundress.

I hummed and spun around as Rose brushed the light cover of ice of the ceiling.

I begin to sing along with Courtney and Melissa, "And I wait, staring at the Northern Star. I'm afraid it won't lead you very far. He's so cold. He will win the world tonight. All the angels kneel into the frozen lights. Feel their hearts, they're cold and white. And I want you. And blessed are the broken."

Rosalie joins in, leading me into a waltz. As we spin, I will the air around me to become windy, sweeping the broken ice in the room out the window.

We collapse on my newly made bed in a heap of giggles as Northern Star fades into Boys on the Radio.

I feel Rose's eyes on my neck and I lightly touch the wound with my fingers. I'm surprised to find the teeth marks closed and no raised skin to indicate I was bitten.

I rush to my vanity, looking for it in the mirror. My body relaxes when I see the two white crescent shaped marks that only our own kind can see in any light.

I liked the idea of being marked by Edward and I didn't regret our first time, but I worried that I pressured him into sleeping with me before marriage with my behavior.


	24. Hey Jealousy

_Love, _

_ I__'__m__sorry. __I__'__m __not __here, __but __I __feel __the __need __to __hunt. __Emmett __made __inappropriate __jokes __about __telling __you __to __make __me __a __sandwich. __I __really __don__'__t __understand __that __boy __sometimes. __We__'__re __making __our __way __towards __Forks __to __check __on __the __house __and __take __care __of __some __paperwork. __I __should __be __back __before __dawn, __don__'__t __worry. _

_Your __fool, __Edward._

I grinned at the small note on my desk. It was so sweet of him to write instead of having someone pass the message along. A small laugh erupted from me as I realized Emmett's joke.

Poor Edward, it had to be hard for him 'growing up' in the Cullen family. Emmett and Rose's sexcapades were legendary due to the destructive force of their lovemaking, and the others, while more reserved, all paired up must have made him feel like the odd man out.

The Cullens were all so polite and picture perfect snapshots of their era, Emmett and I were the two exceptions. Being younger, we came from a different, more unrestricted kind of culture. Even Alice, a small growl rumbled through me as I thought of her, held to an intrinsic memory of right and wrong and the proper manners of her times.

While Carlisle and the others ignored our differences due to our age, Edward slid between accepting and disapproving so rapidly it made me dizzy at times.

Edward glared at every faux-pas from my large 'brother' and always gave me a warm, loving smile whenever I babbled or made up some strange word to fit my mood or situation.

It could be that until earlier, my mind was a blank slate to him as opposed to Emmett, who provided images to go with his sexually-charged jokes. Either way, it made my guy seem a little bipolar when we were all in the same room.

Shaking myself from my wandering thought, I glanced outside and sighed. It was only nine in the evening. I needed a distraction.

I made my way to my dresser and opened it. I pulled out a small black thong, a sports bra, a black leotard and matching short shorts. Shedding my clothing and underwear, I put on my exercise clothes.

I retrieved my shoes from the closet. Admiring how the black satin shined in the light, I couldn't help but forgive Alice for her comments.

While she, Rose and I were on our celebratory 'Edward and Willow Forever!' shopping spree, Rose mentioned in passing that I had traded in meditation and martial arts training for more gentle pursuits like ballet.

Alice, with even more enthusiasm than usual, dragged us out of Italy and into London. She refused to leave until I was measured properly and orders were given for custom made ballet shoes from Freed's of London, a very prestigious maker of dance shoes and wear.

When we finished in Italy and Paris, boxes upon boxes were waiting for me in Alaska. Alice had purchased everything I could possibly need while I taught myself through books and video.

The top spin leather, the satin ballet opera shoe, the Freed classic demi and classic pro pointe shoe, all in black and pink European satin so I could choose. I gasped as I saw the rest; items to maintain my shoes, hair accessories, bags, black and pink tights of all kinds, classical and romantic tutus, clothing and even the Urban Trainer jazz shoes.

I was shocked at it all until Alice sighed and let me know that it was a late birthday present since she skipped getting me anything for my birthday last year. I can still hear her exasperated voice scolding me, "It's always so hard to shop for you, Willow Ann Rosenberg! You're too unique and I never know if you'll like it!"

As I head to the basement, where Esme made a small studio for me, I frown. Was this where Alice's dislike for me started? I knew she disliked not being aware of the future and my 'shield' ran the gamut from just making them fuzzy to her not seeing anything at all. Yet, I was hoping she was getting over it but it seems I was wrong or maybe Edward and I packing to leave dredged up past issues that she had gotten over but were brought back.

I shook my head as I began to lace on my pointe shoes. Ugh, all this thinking is going to drive me crazy. I was used to having a non-stop parade of thoughts but this was too much for me.

I looked at the stack of cds next to the stereo. Usually I danced to Edward playing but since he was gone, sigh, I would have to settle for some classical. I press play and close my eyes as Clair De Lune begins.

The Cullens all find it very pretty and soothing, but I think of it as haunting. It makes me think of a flower caught in a storm, blowing this way and that as its petals are ripped from it, taking all its beauty and leaving it destroyed.

I let my movements mimic the feeling, adagio instead of allegro. Slow and trembling like the flower, the male would be the breeze in this dance, all bright and sharp and fast.

I keep the choreography simple and light. I am the flower, no jumping or formal positions, just light and graceful. Indulging in an arabesque penchée en pointe near the end, I finish with a small pirouette that falls into a low bow that has me on one knee with my backside resting against my shoe and my other leg extended in front of me. My head is kept low and my hands are crossed at the wrist, resting on my outstretched leg.

I stay there for a minute, enjoying the lack of thoughts in my head, before settling into sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep cleansing breath and tensed as the sweet smell of vanilla filled my nostrils. I exhaled slowly before opening my eyes to see the last person I wanted to see at this moment.

The tiny vampire was in front of me with a worried look on her face, wringing her hands. Her clothes were ripped and she looked more disheveled than I had ever seen in all my time with my family. Alice always had everything in place and never wore anything but her favorite pieces more than a few times. It was disconcerting to see my 'sister' looking this way.

I stood up, not wanting to be in a position of weakness. I opened my mouth to speak only to be cut off.

"I'm so sorry, Willow," Alice shrieked.

She continued, seeing that I wasn't going to interrupt, "It's been just the seven of us for so long and all that time Edward's first priority was the family but that changed when he first saw you. The minute he set eyes on you he swore that we needed to be far away from you and that you were dangerous. Not for the family's safety, but for his own because you were affecting him."

"The moment Jasper smelled your blood in the air and we knew you were the one in danger, Edward's whole demeanor changed. He was so focused on reaching you that we had to constantly remind him to make an effort to hide his true speed in public. Then, when we saw you…," the small girl stops with a gasp.

Her body is shaking with dry sobs and I don't need to read her mind to know what is making her cry. I gave up my feelings of anger and crossed the room, wrapping my arms around Alice. She returns my hug and holds on as she tries to continue.

She manages after a few hiccups, "You don't know how much it broke my heart to see you there. When I would check in with Esme and Carlisle, all I would hear about was how lovely you were, your kindness and beauty. The idea that such a wonderful person would be hurt so much and taken from the world was too much, so I supported Edward when he decided to treat you so you wouldn't die from your injuries before the venom would kick in."

"You didn't scream or move, you were dead to the world. Your body healed but your heart kept fading. We were all lost before we even came to love you. Edward wouldn't stay near you, Carlisle kept researching for answers non-stop, Emmett stood guard, Jasper trailed after me like a ghost while I kept myself distracted with shopping and Esme and Rosalie were obsessed with taking care of you and readying your room."

"I thought once you woke up, everything would be back to normal but even better. We would have a new sister to love and Edward would have a mate. It seemed so perfect, but nothing worked out the way it should. You weren't normal for someone like us. You're too strong, too fast, you have this darkness about you and everyone gets it but me!"

Alice pulled back, distraught, "I'm glad you're here but you have this great bond with everyone. Carlisle and Esme consider all of us to be their children but you're the closest they will ever have to the real thing. You, Jasper and Rosalie are now 'the triplets'. Emmett loves having someone as strong as him. Edward... Edward never thought he would find someone and here you come along and it's all about you for him and family comes second. It's all hugs and forehead kisses and meaningful glances. Then, you look at me and I can see how you just put up with me. Nothing I do changes your mind about me. I'm an outsider in my own family and the worst part is you don't even mean to do it!"

I pulled her back into a tight hug. "Alice, you try too hard. Relax and just be you. I was so mad at you, but even getting dressed earlier, the thought of how excited and happy you were when you took me to England changed that. You're one of the kindest and sweetest people I know," I whispered.

Alice moved away to say something, but stopped suddenly. I knew she was seeing something from the blank look on her face, but something in her eyes warned me that this was a bad vision.

As clarity came to her eyes, she reached for me but I was already lost to the darkness that had just been waiting all this time.


	25. The Great Disappointment

**(A.N.:**** hey all! *waves* i know, i know. it's been a long while since i've updated but real life likes to stop me from playing in my own sandbox, let alone S. Meyer's and Joss'. trust me, i've been trying to continue on word by word, sentence by sentence and chapter by chapter. i save every review alert, every follow author alert and every follow story alert. you guys are the main reason i even keep writing. so, thank you so much. mwah!**

**i recently read two reviews from dhh and i felt the need to address them publicly. **

**this story will NEVER be abandoned. never. end of story. life may distract me, i might get sick with mono for almost four months straight(do not kiss strange guys on New Year's Eve, girls), my original stories might take up most of my time set aside for writing but i have planned out the storyline even past Breaking Dawn. i wouldn't waste my time doing that to just abandon a story. **

**yes, it might 'suck' that i decided to pair together my two main characters in a story that is a supernatural romance*rolls eyes*, but newsflash: Willow is Edward's mate. it makes no sense to ignore S. Meyer's mythology just to make good drama. Willow ignored Edward as a human, she thought he was a prick and her Slayer senses heightened that feeling. even now when she's in love with him, she still isn't 'dazzled'. but he's still her mate and mates don't do the 'friend zone dance' we mortals do ;p they will seperate for a bit, Bella will enter the picture and there might be the faint traces of a triangle there but unless one of them dies, Edward and Willow are endgame. i was trying to be coy in my disclaimer, but that's the bottom line. sorry if it's a turn-off but you knew what you were getting into when you clicked on a story where the main character isn't Bella and her 'competition' became a vampire less than five chapters in. **

**and yes, Alice is a bitch. Rosalie's a bitch. Willow's pretty cunt-y. Edward and Jasper are raging assholes at times. Xander killed someone. Carlisle hit Willow. did you even bother to read the disclaimer? this isn't the Twilight world where insults and pushy behavior is meekly accepted and quickly forgiven. in the real world/the Buffyverse, people get angry and bear grudges and not everything comes to a nice and shiny conclusion where everyone gets a happy ending. if you read the Twilight novels and really get a good look at the characters, you'll see that they are all a big ball of fucked-up-ness. every single one of them is flawed and that's why i love them so much. like Willow says in Chapter 20, "There's no happily ever after for us. There's just this, forever, and we chase our tails and go on shopping sprees because what else is there for eternity?" **

**i LOVE that line. like, seriously. i don't think i'll ever write a line that good ever again. maybe it's vain but i gave myself chills when i wrote it. it's just so goddamn bleak but true for the Cullens. they just bounce around the same places, waiting until nobody remembers them before they go back, then spend a shitload of money on things to amuse themselves with because they never sleep or rest.**

**anywhoo... i just wanted to get that off of my chest. i welcome all reviews, honestly. flames, praise, whatever. but don't expect to slam my story with poor spelling and what seems to be a bit of a shitty attitude and not expect me to respond. and hey! if you would rather see my story or any other take a different turn, then go out and write your own version. i don't mind. that's how fanfiction started in the first place. Justagirl28 wrote an AMAZING story called Awakening the Elements, which is based off of Chemical Jane's The Heart At Its Darkest. so if you think you could write something better, go for it.**

**thanks for letting me vent *sheepish grin* - Josie *^_^* )**

I swung my arm through the air gracefully, watching the axe I was holding cleave the head of a vampire from his neck. It's oddly beautiful seeing it disintegrate into ash before hitting the ground.

I look up and flash my boys a smile. Angel and Jasper are busy egging Xander on as he wails on the last vamp of the nest we came across.

I feel a tingle go down the back of my neck, a familiar tingle by now. I fire off a sharp whistle.

Xander quickly finishes off the vamp and pops up as I jog over.

I roll my eyes and gesture vaguely towards the rooftops. "He's watching and she's with him," I inform Angel.

Receiving a brief nod from him, I fall in line behind him in our regular diamond formation. Xander, always to Angel's right, Jasper, to his left and I'm at Jasper's right and Angel's back.

We make fast work of exiting the building and piling into the convertible. As we pull off, I settled into Jasper's waiting embrace.

Ever since Buffy's resurrection at the hands of Tara and Anya, the blonde Slayer and Spike have been making frequent trips to our turf, spying on us at night.

I refused to read their minds and all Jasper could sense was a maelstrom of negative and conflicting emotions coming from the pair. Not knowing what they were planning made him very protective while we were outside The Hyperion.

Ever since Angel had his 'moment of darkness', there was an obvious chasm between the two sides of Angel Investigations. Even though Angel had given up his spot as the boss to Wesley, Jasper, Xander, Fred and I only took orders from him. Jasper and Xander were more blatant, ignoring any commands until Angel repeated them. Fred and I chose to go along with whatever Wesley said as long as Angel didn't disagree.

The humans stayed and worked at the smaller office that Wesley leased except for Xander. Fred dropped in every other night to hang out, patrol, help research or spend the whole night doing all three things. The newest member of the group was also the one who passed on messages about Cordelia's visions.

After Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia were so quick to turn on us when Gunn's old gang went on a killing spree at Caritas, the already fragile working environment was even worse.

Angel recognized this and was quickly establishing the Hyperion as the go-to for any serious supernatural cases. Gunn and Cordy argued this move but Wesley, as a former Watcher, saw the wisdom in leaving the heavy lifting to creatures that were stronger and could survive and win against forces trying to upset the balance.

Oddly enough, everything was quiet on the home front which made me antsy. The first lesson I learned on the Hellmouth was 'aim for the heart'. The second was 'it's always quiet before the apocalyptic storm'.

A shiver went down my spine at that thought, thinking briefly about the situation going on in the room next to mine back at the Hyperion. Jasper caught my tense mood and dropped a quick kiss on my forehead.

His face is a mask of calm, doing more for my nerves than his powers ever could.

"Shhhhh, Tree. Darla and lil' C.J. are snug as a bug. You know that. Lorne and Fred just sent you a text less than ten minutes ago," he soothed.

I shook my head, hoping to shake my bad feelings away with the act.

"I know, I know, but Spike and Buffy hanging around at the same time Darla's due to give birth is just a train wreck waiting to happen. Plus, it's quiet," I explained.

Xander nodded in agreement as Angel stated, "Too quiet. It's not a Hellmouth but Los Angeles is a big city and two to three hours from Sunnydale. Dealing with nothing but nests for this long since…"

Angel let his voice trail off, not wanting to bring up the memories that came with the name Billy Blim.

Right before Darla came back to Angel after their 'moment of despair', we had to deal with the fallout from Angel's attempt to help Cordelia when her visions were being amplified by Wolfram and Hart.

The prisoner Angel freed, Billy Blim, was a half-demon spoiled rich brat who had the ability to cause human males to become misogynists by touch.

Faith came through town as an early birthday present and Oz came along on far better terms with Faith and me as a result. It took Gib Cain passing through town due to Veruca's inability to stay caged and keep people safe to show Oz his future if he kept letting the primal nature of the wolf rule his actions.

Faith was eager to 'get the band back together' and Oz was just as eager to make amends, so they helped Wesley and Fred figure out how Billy was able to transfer his virus of hate.

By touching cell samples, Oz and Wesley became enraged and they practically ignored Fred and I, focusing their anger on Faith.

I was able to form a barrier with my magic, too scared to risk hurting them by subduing them physically.

Until Angel came back with Lilah and Cordelia, we were trapped in Fred's room, forced to listen to Wesley and Oz verbally attack Faith for hours.

If Angel being too 'demony' for Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley was the beginning of the end, then Wesley blaming Faith for everything from Diana and Kanno's deaths to my own mini-death and saying it should have been her dead by Glory's hand was the finisher.

Faith took off the next night without a word, leaving only a hastily written note for Jasper and I. Esme was quick to inform us a week later that Faith, Rose and Em were all staying in Diana's old brownstone.

Oz spoke to Angel about that monastery in Sri Lanka, but Angel was quick to direct him towards Tibet.

Everything was already so broken and jumbled up by the time Darla came back.

Angel, Fred and I were getting our nerd on with translations while Xander and Jasper were doing their weekly stake-making/guy-bonding thing.

I was fetching some water and blood when Darla practically strutted into the building.

I froze out of shock at the huge bulge that was her pregnant stomach while the ice blonde looked me over from head to toe.

"Looks like my dear boy traded up for once. I do like being replaced by Volturi with style much more than I liked being replaced by a Slayer," she purred.

I glanced down at my outfit. Tight white tank top, plaid tartan miniskirt, white tights, navy suede Louboutin heels and my hair was yanked up into two high pigtails. I was looking the part of Catholic schoolgirl jailbait, just like Darla when she met Jesse.

I smirk at Fred's quiet 'eep!' as she darts into Angel's office. She was still in cave-girl mode, even with the boys around.

I set the pig's blood and bottle water down and hopped up on the counter as my guys scrambled for weapons at the sound of small, blonde and deadly being pure bitch.

I was more than okay with sitting back and watching them freak out over a pregnant Darla.

Between Angel's shock which quickly dissolved into awe at the thought of being able to have a child with his sire and Jasper's classic southern manners come out at the sight of a tiny pregnant woman, I barely noticed Xander slide over next to me.

"The moment it's born…," he trailed off quietly.

I stared off for a moment, ignoring the sharp teeth and blue-green demon that tried to grab my attention during every vision.

"You won't want to by then," I promised.

I was right. Only a few weeks had passed and Xander had seen how between having her old human soul for awhile and the soul of her unborn child currently influencing her, Darla had changed from the monster that killed Jesse.

She had still killed until coming to us, but she had to cope with the guilt from the things she did. Lorne and I were scared that after C.J. was born she would stake herself.

We pulled up to the Hyperion only to hear a bunch of loud voices, loud human voices.

I jumped out of the car before Angel could shut off the engine and ran into the lobby. What I saw stopped me cold.

"Bitch, get your hands off of her now or lose them," I snarled.

Jasper was right behind me, moving forward to gently move Darla away from a red-faced Buffy Summers.

"I don't care what your damage is. If you don't live here or come by on the regular, get the fuck out. I'm not Angel, I don't fight the good fight for redemption and I will kill you," I coldly stated.

Spike reached for Buffy's shoulder as she squared off, but she shrugged him off.

I smirked, "Listen to your friend, Billy Zane. He's a cool dude."

I hear Xander trying to muffle his giggles at my Zoolander reference. He taps me on my shoulder, "You love that shirt, Wills."

I shake my head, grinning at our theatrics. "Oh, yeah," I chirrup.

Making an exaggerated show of taking off Angel's thin, loose black cotton sweater that I turned into a half-shirt and wore over a white tank top, I turn back to see Buffy looking like she could spit nails while Lorne and Fred safely escorted Darla upstairs.

Now that Fred, Lorne and Darla are away from the center of the storm, I'm more than ready to hand the bitch her own ass on a platter but I let Xander do his thing. After Angelus' second coming due to happy pills, Xander tended to do a little monologue to talk me and Jasper up to make up for the fact that we looked like skinny high school students.

"Jasper senses your feelings and has been kicking ass since even before the Civil War, but you better not sleep on my Wills here. Telekinesis, telepathy, technopathy, visions, a natural polyglot, not to mention that her photographic memory and endless well of energy for spells; it's a heady cocktail. I'd tuck my tail and run, Slayer. I'd hate to see all of Anya and Tara's work wasted by your stupid mouth," Xander's calm tone had no trace of warmth for our former friend.

It seemed that Angelus' tried and true approach worked even in the context that Angel and Xander used it.

Xander's speech and the fact that even Spike, slayer of Slayers, seemed cautious must have gotten past Buffy's irrational anger over Darla being alive and pregnant with Angel's child.

She shrugged off his hand and stormed towards the front exit. Stopping briefly at the door, she spoke without turning around, "Message received. I'll stay out of your town and you stay out of mine. But I wouldn't be too cocky, Willow. Seems Alice and Edward aren't too happy with you two and they were more than grateful for the tip on where to find you."

I barely register the slam of the door and the tinkle of broken glass falling from the panes.

I turn to Jasper. "What the hell was that about," I spit out.

Jasper stiffens and reaches for me. "Lil' Tree, get behind me," he warns.

The broken doors get smashed beyond repair as two pale blurs race inside.

A super tiny brunette with crazy short hair and a tall, lanky guy with weird copper hair come to a stop in front of us.

The small chick is practically skull-fucking us with a glare, while the redhead has a blank look upon his face.

Even if I couldn't sense it, I could tell these two were like us by looks alone.

The florescent lights that somehow made Angel, Darla and Spike look warm and human didn't have the same effect on us. It made Jasper and I look chalky and drew out the many crescent-shaped bite marks on his flesh and the bite mark on my neck. The violet colored shadows under our eyes also stood out in this lighting. Jasper and I were sporting a very light dusting of the purple color since we fed only a few hours ago, but these two were way worse for the wear.

Their skin showed signs of starvation, their venom-filled veins were a dark purple that seemed almost black. With pitch black eyes to match and deep purple bags underneath them, this strange duo seemed like no threat to me.

I glare back at the small chick. "You broke my front door, bitch," I hiss.

The girl snarled at me and lowered into a crouch. I launched myself at her, I was sure that Jasper would be on the strange guy like white on rice. Somehow the thought of Jasper hurting the weird redhead made me a bit nervous, but the feeling soon disappeared.

I barely landed two hits on her and already I had her flying across the room. I began to stalk over to finish the job when a strong arm wrapped around my midsection, stopping me from moving any further. I was forced to watch the small woman get up slowly and walk over to the redhead.

I tensed until I smelled Jasper's unique scent. Relaxing in his grip, I stomped my foot. "Why did you stop me," I pouted.

Jasper sighed deeply, before explaining in a pained voice, "Because as much as they deserve to get an ass kicking from you, killing our mates is a little bit overkill."

"What," the midget cried shrilly.

Her partner placed his hands on her shoulders in what seemed to be an effort to calm her. "She made herself forget us, Alice," he informed her in a monotonous tone.

The tiny girl's face crumpled up as she stared at Jasper and I. "All of us," she cried out.

"No, just us."


End file.
